


Kinktober oneshot request fic

by BigGleeFanatic



Series: Kinktober and other smut fics [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Connor, Bottom Connor Murphy, Bottom Evan Hansen, Bottom Jeremy Heere, Brat Kink, Bunny Ears, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, CNC is in chapter 22, Car Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, Crossdressing, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Jeremy Heere, Dom Rich Goranski, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Evan is a kinky shit, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Hypnotism, If i'm missing something tell me, Jeremy Heere is a brat, Kinky, Lingerie, Lots of it, M/M, Make up sex, Making Out, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Page 80 (Be More Chill), Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Scent Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Sub Michael, Subspace, Temperature Play, Top Connor, Top Evan Hansen, Top Jake Dillinger, Top Jared Klienman, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, You Have Been Warned, light humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 41,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGleeFanatic/pseuds/BigGleeFanatic
Summary: Prompt me, command me, and I will obey. Pretty Much, give me smut request and I will probably write it. Open to see rules and to give request.Chapter 22 has Consensual non-concent, or rape play if you know it by that. So skip it if that makes you uncomfortable





	1. Give Me Prompts

Alrighty, guys, this is yet another request fic for these two fandoms. Honestly, I want to write smut and I have no idea where to start. Anyways the rules are simple, you have one of three ways to request something:

A)

Fandom(s):

Characters:

Prompt:

B) 

Fandom(s):

Characters:

Kink:

or

C)

Fandom(s)

Character:

Authors Choice

Anyways, if you want something specific just say it point-blank. There are only two things I wont write and that is ignored safewords and the SQUIP with anyone. Other than that, go for it. Thank you all in advance, and you will see your request in October! 


	2. Like what you see?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BMC with Playride.  
“Like what you see?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: CherriesAndRaindrops

Christine enjoyed dating Brooke. The girl was charming and could keep up with her. She never made Christine feel invisible, and much to her delight she also kept life interesting and fast-paced. So it should not have come as a surprise when she returned home after class. That is to say, seeing her girlfriend in nothing but a black thong and push-up bra shouldn’t have shocked her as much as it did. 

“Like what you see?” The words snapped Christine out of her thoughts. The short girl licked her lips and slowly walked over to the girl. 

“That I do,” Christine said, falling into her role easily, “though you might as well forgo the panty set. There is no reason for you to be wearing them.” She finished easily. The words falling off her tongue as though she says these words often. Christine loves to play this role, and she loves watching Brooke play hers more. 

“I thought you enjoyed undressing me?” Brooke meant to sound defiant; However, her large pupils and breathy tone made her sound desperate. Regardless of how the words came out, to Christine, it was like music. She felt herself fall deeper into her headspace as she grabbed onto Brooke’s hands. She squeezed them tightly as she took one more glance over the blonde.

“Go to our room. You know what I want.” She told the girl. Brooke nodded and rushed to their bedroom quickly. Christine, on the other hand, took off her shirt and panties. She then tossed them into their laundry hamper in the laundry room before walking to their bedroom. Once she arrived at the room, the sight before her made her heart sing. Brooke was lying on their bed; her legs spread wide open. 

“My, my don’t you look so lovely like this?” She taunts, though there was no heat behind the words. Christine climbed on top of Brooke and smirked as she moved closer to the girl’s ear.

“I will make you fall apart.” She promises. Brooke whined and Christine’s smirk never fell from her face. She pecked the girl's jawline before facing her again. Brooke gave her a confused look which made Christine chuckle lowly. 

“How about we make this fun.” Christine said, leaning close to the girl. She quickly kissed her, not letting it get heated. 

“How so?” The blonde girl asked. Christine grabbed ahold of her wrist and held them tightly. She then moved them so her hands were above her head.

“You don’t move an inch without permission this time, and you can top next time.” Christine said. Brooke nodded in agreement quickly and Christine looked over the girl once again. Brooke looked as though she wanted to squirm away from the attention. This gave Christine a slight power trip as she kept her eyes on the girl’s body.

“You look so pretty like this. Though you would look much better if you took that bra off. It makes your breast look big.” Brooke blushed at the words and quickly took off her bra, letting it drop to the floor. Christine’s smirk returned when she watched Brooke’s shoulders tense. She could tell that the girl wanted to cover her chest, so she moved the girl’s hands back above her head. 

“Such a gorgeous girl. I think I will take a picture.” She said, hopping off the bed to grab her phone. Once she snapped the picture, Christine found herself back on top of the petite girl. 

“Chrissy.” Brooke whined a bit. The brunette rolled her eyes before kissing the blonde. Brooke had been wearing strawberry chapstick, making her lips sweet. Christine licked the blonde’s lips, trying to enjoy the nice taste and Brooke deepened the kiss. Before long the girl’s kiss became harsher with lips being bitten and Christine’s hands pulling at Brooke’s. Brooke stayed still, much to Christine’s delight. 

“Such a good girl, I can’t wait to make you lose.” Christine said. Brooke wanted to protest the words, and she would have, but Christine began to kiss her jawline and all words left. With each kiss, Christine added a bite, or she sucked on the skin. She left behind a line of bruises that would stay for days. 

Brookes’s neck and jawline was not the only part given attention by the theater-loving girl. Her hands were busy with fondling Brooke’s breast. One hand squeezing her right and the other playing with the piercing on her left nipple. The bud turned hard under the attention, and Christine knew what she was doing. Every so often, she would squeeze it and Brooke would let out small wines and pleas. 

“Chris, stop teasing.” Brooke gasped out after she pinched the nipple harder. Christine bit her neck slightly harder before moving her hands down her sides. She left her hands at her hips and moved her mouth to her ride boob. She kissed the skin lightly, mouthing a bit as though she was searching for the perfect spot to place another hickey. Eventually, she stopped and took the girl’s nipple into her mouth. She sucked hard on it, darting her tongue at it every so often. As she did this she pinched the other nipple, giving it enough stimulation to make Brooke moan.

“Christine!” was yelled in response to the girl biting down on the hard bud. 

“What, too rough for you?” Brooke was about to shake her head, only stopping when she remembered the bet. Instead, she moaned to encourage the girl to continue. Christine, always the tease, left the girl’s nipples alone and began to kiss down her chest. She paid attention to the ribcage, leaving behind large purple and red marks in her wake. Before long she reached her waistline. There she left kisses around the top of her panties and moved lower to her thighs. She kissed the inner thighs, lightly sucking on the larger areas. She then grabbed ahold of her legs and forced them up, making Brooke bend her legs. 

“Move your legs on my shoulders. Leave them there until I tell you otherwise.” Christine demanded. Brooke nodded and did as she was told. 

This was the first real look Christine had of the girl’s pussy that night, not that she didn’t see Brooke nude often. Once again, Brooke left her shocked that night. 

“You shaved for me, how sweet.” The words sounded anything but sincere. Christine could see the line of the girl's thong turn darker and she chuckled.

“Would you look at that, my pretty girl likes it when I’m mean.” Christine snorted.

She then moved back between her legs and gently moved aside the girl's black thong. As she looked at it she ran a finger down the lips a bit. She could hear Brooke pant a bit as she gently moved her finger back up. 

“You are so reactive. If I had known I definitely would have started here.” Christine said. Brooke didn’t respond and Christine began to pull the girl's panties down, only for Brooke to make a noise of protest.

“Keep them on?” She asked, making Christine snort. Though she complied and pulled them back up. She did; however, move them to the side and spread the girl’s folds. Brooke whines turned into moans when Christine tapped on her clit. The girl then began to rub it slowly, causing Brooke to moan loudly.

“Next time I might need to bring a vibrator. You make such pretty sounds when touched.” Christine commented, she sounded a little condescending when she said it though. Brooke could only moan in response, and Christine went back to stimulating her clit. Brooke soon moved her hips a bit as Christine rubbed her clit, and the girl stopped instantly. 

“Did I say you could move?” Christine asked the girl who shook her head. Christine huffed and let go of her altogether. 

“If you move one more time, I will leave you here like this.” Christine threatened. Brooke nodded and laid her head back and let Christine get back to work. The girl didn’t move back to her vulva; instead, she went back to her swollen nipples and kissed them both. She took the left one into her mouth and played with Brooke’s nipple piercing with her tongue. The feeling had Brooke moaning again, though this time it was not as loud. The sound she made was low and came from the back of her throat. She felt herself become wetter as Christine played with her breast. Leaving hickeys and bite marks wherever she could. Eventually, the girl grew bored and moved to her hips, kissing the girls skin as she did so. Once she got to her hips the played with the thong’s waistline, slipping a finger under it and moving down until she got back to the folds. 

“So, do you want me to finger you?” Christine asked. Brooke nodded quickly. 

“Or do you want me to eat you out?” She added. The blonde moaned quietly, giving the other girl her answer. Christine moved down and moved the girl's panties out of the way. 

“So pretty.” She said, spreading the girl open. Brooke subconsciously held her breath, releasing it the second she felt the other girl press her flat tongue against her. 

“Hmm, sounds like you enjoyed that.” Christine said, before doing it again. The girl's tongue darted against her clit soon after, and Brooke let her head move back as she tried to catch her breath. 

“Chris, I’m close, ” Brooke soon panted out as she felt the familiar warm feeling forming in her gut. Christine pulled away from her, which caused Brooke to whine a bit. The whines turned to moans when she felt Christine push a finger in her. She pumped in and out of Brooke quickly and added another finger a few seconds later. Brooke squealed as Christine stretched her out, adding a third finger soon after.

“You look so pretty like this.” Christine said as she moved her fingers inside the girl. Brooke bit back a moan when she felt Christine hit something. It wasn’t an intense feeling at first, though when the finger moved a centimeter she couldn’t hold back the sound.

“Got it.” Christine said, hitting it again. Brooke felt like all of her nerves were lit up at the small touch. She whined as Christine continued to hit the same spot repeatedly. Her legs felt weak and she couldn’t stop her hips from moving towards the girl. Soon enough her vision went blank, and she fell back onto the bed. 

“You okay, Brookie?” A voice asked, bringing her back to reality.

“Yeah, that was intense.” Brooke responded, her throat was a little sore. Christine nodded and stood up.

“I will get you some baby wipes.” She said. Brooke grabbed her arm and shook her head.

“Cuddle with me? We can clean up soon.” She whispered. Christine smiled and climbed into bed with her and wrapped her arms around Brooke.

“I love you.” She mumbled, kissing the girl's head.

“I love you too.” Brooke said, closing her eyes. She smiled to herself as she listened to Christie's light breathing. 

“We should get pancakes after we shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is literally the first smut fic I have ever written, so I apologize if this was terrible. Keep on giving request request though :)


	3. The Best part of Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bmc with sexy headphones? (Brooke x Michael)
> 
> Make-up sex after a fight, honestly whatever you want lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Rich_deserves_love420

Michael could not tell you why they were fighting. He could tell you it has been ongoing for the past three days. He could tell you how badly his back hurt from sleeping on the couch in their living room. He could even tell you how sick and tired Jeremy was for the long vent like text messages he received from Michael. The answers to these being: a lot and that Jeremy muted their chat for 24 hours. 

Michael did not understand what had happened, though Brooke seemed to know. She had plenty to say on the subject.

“Are you even listening to me?” She demanded. Michael nodded as he took his headphones off of his head. 

“Loud and clear.” He responded dryly as he looked at her in the eyes. She did not seem to find the words funny, nor did she seem to like them. 

“Then pray tell me what I just said.” She said. Michael wasn’t stupid; he knew that it would upset her regardless if he heard her or not. Brooke was pissed, and she was not about to tell him why. So he did what he could and kept eye contact with her.

“I love you.” He said before turning around and walked away. This was the wrong move as she followed him.

“Michael Mell, we are not done here. You come right back here and talk to me like an adult.” She demanded. Michael kept walking away from her until he reached their bedroom. Brooke continued to yell at him as she followed him to the bedroom. Soon enough she was face to face with him and yelling about something. Michael then did the second most stupid thing that day and cut her off. By pulling her into a deep kiss. . He forced her to open her mouth by jabbing his tongue through her lips and he held her hips roughly. She moaned when he bit her lip before moving to her jaw, kissing her roughly there.

“You asshole” She said, Michael responds with a light bite and he moved on to her earlobe, biting it and moving down to suck on her neck. She continued to moan as he moved his mouth down her neck.

“I hate you.” She said, her voice weak. Michael paid no mind to her as he continued his mission of marking her neck so everyone knew. They knew she belonged to the anti-social kid with headphones. 

“You don’t, or you wouldn’t lecture.” Michael shot back, giving her a light smack on her ass. 

“Michael.” Brooke moaned, and he gave her another, this one slightly harder. The boy knew what he was doing. The small blonde girl has a thing for light spanking. He didn’t plan on having it go far, just enough to make her listen to him.

“You are mine.” He whispered to her, giving her another smack. Brooke nodded as she moaned quietly. 

“Yours.” She whispered in response. The boy pulled her into another kiss; this one had less fire in it than the other. It told her he was sorry and that he loved her. It was enough to let her know the fight was over, and it was time to give in and make up. Brooke was happy to do so. 

“Bed.” She gasped, pulling away enough so her words were audible. Her boyfriend seemed to hear her as he pulled her onto the bed as he fell back to it. Brooke giggled as she tried to find her footing, she didn’t normally lay on top of the boy and it was foreign. Yet it was not unwelcome. Once she found a balance she returned to kiss him, this time with much more passion. Their noses hit each other as she tried to find a comfortable position and his hands held her hips as a way to keep her in her place. The kiss felt as though it went on forever, yet it also seemed to short for the two. Still they had to come apart soon and both were gasping for their breaths. 

“What do you want?” Michael asked the girl, still panting slightly.

“Fingers? Like in highschool?” Brooke asked, sounding as though she was out of breath. Her face was a little pink, making her look that much more breathtaking to the boy. Michael complied though, still looking at his gorgeous girlfriend. He flipped them, having her lay on the bed, her hair laid above her head, looking as though she were the star in a chick flick and was about to sleep with the lead man for the first time. 

Michael helped her move her legs up and pulled her panties down. Normally he would kiss her thighs and play with her before indulging her wishes. However, after what went down he decided that this would be a quick one. So he instantly lifted the hood of her clit and rubbed it. Slowly at first, though when she began to buck against him he sped up the movement and plunged a finger into her when he figured she was loose enough. 

“Michael Mell, you move your finger right this second.” Brooke demanded. Michael gave her a look before doing as she wished. Though he didn’t do it as she wanted him to. He moved slowly in and out of her, wiggling his winger a little so he could claim he was just opening her up. At one point he accidentally brushed against her g-spot, though he retreated his finger quickly. He wanted to please her, but he wanted his fun too. Before long he added another finger and soon enough Michael added a third finger into her.

He felt her tighten around the digits. He sighed as he rubbed her thigh, in hope that it would make her relax a bit more. Soon he felt her loosen up a bit and he went back to pumping in and out of her again. He regained the rhythm from before and he figured he could go back to marking up her neck as he had a steady pace going. 

“Michael, you know where it is by this point just hit it already.” Brooke demanded as he purposely avoided her bundle of nerves. 

“Nah, I’d rather do this instead. Feels so good Brooke.” He told her, waggling his eyebrows. Michael pumped into her a few more times before giving into the girl. When he finally hit the right spot the girl spasmed under him. 

“What were you saying?” He asked her, not giving her a chance to respond as he hit the spot repeatedly. Each time he held his fingers there for a few seconds. Before long Brooke was gasping and grabbed ahold of his arm.

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked her, not pulling away or out of her. Brooke tried to catch her breath as she panted, 

“I’m gonna-” Brooke was cut off abruptly by Michael slamming his fingers right back into her, easily hitting the spot one last time. The warm sensation left her abdomen and spread throughout her entire body. Soon after everything went blank, and she was being brought out by the feeling of something moving. Brooke groaned as Michael pulled out of her. She felt empty now that he was no longer inside, yet she was too tired to care at the moment. Michael tied the used condom before tossing it into the trash can near the desk by the window. He then walked to the bathroom and started the bath. A few seconds later he walked back into the room and picked her up. She snuggled close to him as he carried her to their bathroom.

“Hey, I need you to let go of me.” He said, chuckling at the sleepy girl. Brooke nodded and did as instructed. He then placed her into the warm bath.

“Do you want bubbles?” He asked her. She shook her head and he smiled a bit.

“Want a bath bomb?” He asked her. She perked up a bit and gave him a toothy grin.

“I will take that as a yes.” Michael quickly grabbed a purple bath bomb and handed it to her. She then dropped into the water and giggled a bit as she watched it foam around her. 

“Want me to wash your hair?” He asked her as she messed with the foam in the water.

“Please” She said quietly. Her voice was rough and her face screamed that she was in pain. Michael took action immediately, grabbing her favorite shampoo and conditioner. He then filled a plastic cup with water and tilted her head back.

“There you go, that feels much better. Right?” He asked her softly. She hummed in response, making him smile. He then poured a little shampoo into his hands and gently lathered up her hair, massaging the shampoo into her scalp. After he rinsed her hair out he did the same with the conditioner, this time he left it in her hair. 

“Let me know when to rinse it out.” He told her. She nodded and Michael handed her the body wash. She cleaned herself up silently and when she finished she let him know he could rinse her hair again. A few minutes later and he carried her to the bedroom and helped her get dressed. 

“I’m sorry Brooke.” He whispered to her, tucking her into bed. She nodded and gave him a small smile. The boy then climbed into bed next to her and pulled the covers around him as well. 

“Forgive me?” Michael asked her softly, kissing the tired girls head.

“Of course.” Brooke mumbled, clinging onto him. She closed her eyes softly and fell deeply asleep, knowing that in the morning they would face the world. Together.


	4. First times (Treebros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Evan Hansen  
Evan and Connor  
& anything cute and passionate i guess?? ehsuhs, thinsg like obvious lust, yeah, but respect for eachother and junk.  
things you could have: biting, licking, hair-pulling, masturbation, against the wall, seduction or other. i'm literally reading off of a prompt list but whatever.
> 
> it'd be nice if it were their first time! But have all the creative freedom in the world.   
good luck, and i hope you have fun writing your promp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: lilgirl

Evan was not an outgoing person. You could ask anyone who knows him and they would tell you that he is the least outgoing person they know. However, Evan Hansen is an 18-year-old boy. He likes to make out with his boyfriend, and sometimes he wishes that they would go further. Not that he was not happy with how they were right now. Being with Connor is great and he enjoys every second with him. Also kissing the boy is amazing, though sometimes it got boring. Regardless he was getting ahead of himself. They have been together for almost a year now, and he is pretty sure they were going the average speed for a relationship. It is just that the last time they kissed it went a bit further. 

Connor’s hands went up his shirt and Evan had ground a bit on the boy. It felt good, great even. Though Connor pulled away and actually apologized to him for it. Which led to Evan apologizing and it was awkward for a bit. He didn’t want that to happen again, which is why Evan is here now. He wants to do more than make out with his boyfriend once. He is pretty sure he is ready for the whole thing. He also may or may not have a plan. You see, Connor invited him over, and the boy’s parents weren’t home. Which means ample time to do what he wanted. 

“So, what is it that my boyfriend wants to do with our free time?” Connor asked, plopping onto the bed. The mattresses squeaked under the pressure of both boy’s weight, breaking the silence in the room around them. Evan snorted quietly as he looked over at his boyfriend, he leaned in and kissed his lips. It was soft and a bit plain. The kiss was chasest at best, which was nice every once and a while, though not the passion he was after. 

“I’m thinking, maybe we can have a bit more fun.” Evan said, sliding to his knees. He could feel Connor’s blanket under his hands. He played with the fabric a bit, rubbing it between his thumb and index finger. Connor licked his lips a bit, leaning forward. He left enough space between them for him to see Evan’s eyes clearly. At least, Evan could see Connor’s eyes. The pupils were dilated, though his breath seemed calm. 

“Hmm, what did you have in mind?” The words were steady and had a little cockiness. Evan could tell the boy knew exactly what he had in mind. Luckily Evan was getting better at being assertive and could tell him what he wanted. Sometimes. 

“Maybe a little of this” Evan pulled Connor into a kiss. The boy kept it slow, and Evan internally sighed. It was the same thing, and he was getting bored already. So he decided to attempt to deepen it, which seemed to shock the taller boy. Evan felt Connor start to pull away and he knew he had his chance. Evan didn’t let him pull away this time, instead, he chased the boy’s lips and pressed them back to his. Evan moved his hands to the boy’s shoulder and pulled himself closer, climbing into Connor’s lap. The lanky boy pulled away, panting from the lack of air. He leaned his head against Evan’s and helped the boy shift so he was comfortable.

“Evan?” He asked, his voice sounded breathy and distant. 

“I want- I mean only if you- uh…” Evan trailed off. Normally Conner would change the topics, or if it were anyone but him the boy would verbally abuse them. However, Evan had a sneaky suspicion that Connor could easily feel his hardening member. 

“Evan, I need you to tell me what you want.” Connor said, his voice sounding a little amused. Evan held his breath a bit as he tried to form words that were coherent enough for the boy.

“I want you to touch me.” He gasped out. Maybe not as subtle as he wanted to be, but it worked well enough. Connor’s smile fell a bit at the words, though he was still smiling. This was weird for the dirty blonde boy. 

“Are you sure?” He asked. Evan nodded and kissed the boy again, this time much softer than normal. As the kiss went on it slowly gained heat. Evan’s hands went from Connor’s shoulders and moved to his hair, pulling at it gently at first. Connor made small noises from the sensation, Evan took note of this and pulled slightly harder. Connor yelped a bit and deepened the kiss, almost as to tell Evan to keep going. 

Evan bit the boy’s lip as he pulled at the boy’s hair again, this time he kept it consistent with the previous. Connor moaned into the kiss, parting his lips slightly as Evan pushed his tongue inside his mouth. The shorter boy could feel heat forming in his groin as his pants grew tighter. This was the excitement he wanted. 

Connor pulled away from the boy and began to kiss down his neck. Slowly at first until he reached where the neck and shoulder connected. He then bit down on him. Softly at first but soon it became a series of bites and kisses down to Evan's chest. Connor made sure to give the collar bone some special attention, leaving behind a variety of bruises. Some were large and others were barely noticeable. 

“Want this off?” He asked. Evan nodded and helped him pull his shirt off. He then pulled at Connor’s and the boy removed it as well. They instantly went back to kissing. First very light that grew too hard and heavy like previously. Evan would bite onto his lip when he wanted his mouth open, and Connor would comply. 

“Where did this come from?” He asked, pulling away from the boy quickly.

“Last time- what we did last time.” Evan stumbled on his words, but Connor knew what he meant. He attacked the boy’s neck again, and let his hands wander to the others growing bulge. Evan cupped it and gently palmed it, letting it harden against the fabric. 

“Off.” Connor demanded, and soon both boys were stripped. Evan was sucking on Connor's thighs when it hit him what they were about to do. 

“Have you ever-” Connor started and Evan shook his head violently. 

“Never, not even to myself.” He lied. Connor nodded and pulled the lube out of his side drawer. 

“I have, and I’m clean. You can fuck me this time around.” Connor said, his sentence breaking when Evan decided to lick up the boy’s length. He was taking to long and the boy knew if he stalled too long he would freak out. Connor moaned as Evan took the head into his mouth. He sucked on it slowly, taking more in every few seconds. Once it got past the head he started sucking at a slightly faster pace. That is until the head of the boy’s cock hit the back of his throat. He felt himself gag and pulled off the boy. 

“That-that was hot.” Connor gasped. Evan smiled and cocked his head to the side.

“What were you saying about me fucking you?” He asked, his voice breaking when the word fuck left his mouth. Connor chuckled as he handed the boy the lube. Evan chuckled nervously as he looked at it. This was becoming real very fast, and he was a bit worried. Connor seemed to read his mind, as he took the bottle from him.

“I can open myself up if you want.” He offered, or he had no clue what he wanted. Evan shook his head and took the bottle from him. 

“I want you to show me with my hands.” He explained, pouring a small amount of lube onto his fingers. Connor nodded and guided the boy’s fingers to his hole. 

“You erm first do one. See if you can push in.” He tried to explain. Now Evan knew what he was doing, at least he has done it to himself at least five times. So when he pressed against the hole, he knew it wouldn’t work at first. So he circled the hole, pressing in gently as he did so. Once the tip of his finger went in he twisted it, opening the muscles. Before long he was two fingers in, thrusting them in and out. Every once and a while he went at a slugs pace, watching as Connor’s breath picked up when he neared the spot he knew would make him fall apart. 

“I’m open enough, just put it in!” Connor growled as he pulled out slowly. 

“Are you sure?” Evan asked nervously. Connor nodded quickly and lifted his hips. Evan listened and slowly pushed himself into the boy. Connor waited patiently at first, though soon grew impatient. He slammed his hips forward, and Evan got the message as he pushed himself in faster. Evan grabbed onto Connor’s hips and squeezed as he thrusted faster. 

“Ev, move over an inch!” Connor yelled out, and Evan complied. Connor’s hole squeezed around the boy when he slammed his cock into the spot. The other boy moaned loudly, indicating he hit the right spot. 

“Right there, hit it again.” Connor demanded. So he did, repeatedly. Before long Connor let out a loud moan and he came, Evan followed shortly behind.

Both boys panted as they came back to earth, Evan feeling a bit floaty. Soon enough the boy tried to pull out without hurting Connor in any way. The boy winces, though it was small enough that Evan missed it. The two boys laid in silence, Evan’s arm draped over Connor's side. His hand brushing against a forming bruise from where Evan held his hips. 

“That was intense.” Neither boy knew who said it, yet they were both thinking it. Connor rolled over to look at the boy, brushing the dirty blonde’s hair out of his face once he did and kissed his nose. 

“You are-” Connor started, not knowing exactly what to say, “-exceptional.” He finally decided on. Evan’s face flushed bright red and he hid his face with his hands. Connor rolled his eyes slightly, letting a small chuckle escape his throat. 

“You had your dick inside me, yet you blush at compliments. Ev, you are an anomaly.” The boy with the long hair said. Evan held his hand up and cupped Connors cheek, caressing the skin with his thumb. 

“You wouldn’t have it any other way.” He said, to which the other boy hummed in affirmation. 

“No, I wouldn’t. Then you would be Kleinman with anxiety” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't write for this couple; I mean I don't write for this fandom that often. However, when I do, I mostly write Evan with Jared. So let me know how I did! :)


	5. Page 80 Arsonbros style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh maybe some page 80 content, except it's richJake??? (if you don't know, page 80 is the page in the book where Jer is "multitasking" on the phone with Michael while jerking off. Rich would preferably be in jer's role in this case). I'm begging you,,, I need some blessed content in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: AParallelLine

Rich could not believe he was about to do this. To be fair, it is not like he hasn’t done this before. Back when he had his SQUIP he had done this exactly twice. The first time was with Madaline, and it was per SQUIP’s instructions. The second time was when he was incredibly drunk and Dustin never brought it up again. Again, this was not the first time he has done this. However, this would be the first time he had nothing to blame if it went south. Though, he could blame Jeremy if he really wanted to. Not that it would go over well since he was the one who forced Jeremy to tell him the story.

“Rich, you there buddy?” Jake called from his phone’s speakers. Right, back to what he was freaking out about. As Jake was talking to him about whatever club meeting he was at, Rich was palming himself through his briefs. 

“I’m here,” Rich chuckled a bit, trying to keep his breath light, “you were just talking about erm-” Rich said, trying to hold back a moan when he added more pressure. 

“Chess club, the one Jeremy dared me to join a week ago. Are you sure you are alright, dude?” Jake asked, sounding concern. Rich assures him he is fine, but in reality, he was having a minor crisis. The thing is, Rich has had a crush on Jake since eighth grade. Back then the boy had been a skinny little short kid who could pass as either a seventh-grade girl or a sixth-grade boy depending on the angle. His brown hair had been short, but due to his older brother being the one to cut it, it looked more like a pixie cut than your average hair cut. Jake had noticed him and flirted a bit. It was then Rich was hooked, and he hasn’t lost the stupid crush since. Which is how he ended up jacking off on the phone to his best friend. 

“-then all I hear is Jeremy and Michael both groan in frustration. Jeremy yelled ‘Fuck me’ and Michael snorted before telling Jeremy: and I quote, ‘anytime babe, just not in public’. I swear they both have gotten more obvious than before they started dating.” Jake laughed, and Rich moaned a bit as he slipped his briefs down to his knees. His cock bounced out before laying on his stomach, a little precum dribbled out the tip. 

“Rich?” Jake asked and the short boy moaned softly. He grabbed ahold of his dick and slowly moved his hand up and down. It was a bit boring normally, but with Jake talking to him through the other end of the server, it was almost perfect. 

“Yeah, Jake?” Rich responded, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning again. 

“Are you jacking off?” Jake asked, sounding a bit amused. Rich blushed a bit and let go of his hardening member. He didn’t want to lie to his friend, mostly because he is a terrible liar and Jake would call him out for it within a second. 

“No, why would you ask?” Rich asked, his voice cracked slightly as he looked down at his erection. It twitched a little and Rich sighed as he went back to stroking himself. 

“Dude, I know what you sound like when you do. This is not my first rodeo.” Jake said, a small accent appearing in his words. Rich snorted a bit as he went back to his previous activity, trying to come up with a response that did not seem desperate. 

“Jakey D are you saying that you listen to me jack off?” He asked, knowing full well that the response was lame. Though he couldn’t find himself to care, he didn’t want Jake to hate him. If he thought Rich was not taking this seriously Jake would drop it. Or so he hoped at least.

“Rich, you are not subtle. Anyways, if you want me to go I can always call you back” Normally the boy would have taken offense to this, but he was horny and needy. Plus, Jake didn’t seem to be disgusted by the idea. So the short boy decided to take a risk. 

“N-no. J-Jake-” He started, he could hear the want and desperation in his own voice. He could also hear Jake gasp from the other end of the phone. “Jake, please just talk.” Rich finished. Jake gasped again, this time it sounded a little forced. Though the heavy sounds of his breathing went straight to Rich’s dick. 

“Hmm, you know what I would do if I were with you?” Jake’s voice was low. He sounded as though he were a different person. Though this person was only a more confident version of Jake, so Rich did not mind in the slightest. Rich hummed as a response and he went back to fondling himself. It wasn’t as fun, though he wanted to imitate Jake’s words.

“I need an answer babe” Rich almost jumped with these words. Jake never called him that, and he had to admit he liked it a lot. 

“Y-yes.” Rich said clearly, preparing himself by grabbing his lotion, squirting some in his hands. 

“First I would push you onto your bed. Then I would pull down your shorts and briefs.” Rich rolled his eyes a bit, after all both were already off, so he stayed silent and imagined the taller boy doing as he said. 

“Once both are off I would start touching you, nice and slow. Can you do that for me?” Rich confirmed and did as he was told, moving his hand up and down his shaft slowly. 

“That’s it, then I would pull off your shirt. I would pinch your nipples since I know you like that. They are so sensitive and it would make you so hard for me.” Rich moved a hand up to his nipples and pinched them. He moaned loudly, the sensation getting to him a bit. 

“Jake” He moaned, wanting to hear more. He could hear Jake unbuckle his pants and he could clearly imagine the boy touching himself as he imagined Rich laying in front of him.

“Hmm, once I was done with that I would move down to your belly button” Rich could hear his breathing stop suddenly with the words. Thoughts were swarming through his head, mostly those of shock and fear. Did Jake find him gross? Would Jake make fun of him? How did he even know about his kink? Rich felt his face turn red when he heard the boy on the other end of the phone laugh.

“What, did you think I didn’t know about that. Rich, I think everyone knows about it.” Jake said, his tone was teasing and it brought ease to the boy’s mind. When all the nasty thoughts left his head he felt nothing but pleasure. 

“What would you do?” The short boy was still blushing a bit about the fact Jake knew about his kink. The idea of Jake licking his belly button turned him on to no end. He briefly wondered if he could convince Jake to do belly shots off of him if he shaved his happy trail. 

“Well, I would lick around it first. Then I would lick inwards” Rich panted quietly as Jake continued to describe exactly how he would make Rich fall apart. The boy continued to gasp and whine into his phone’s speaker and he could hear Jake gasp as he stroked himself. 

“J-Jake I need to-” Rich gasped, his hand still rubbing his erection. The tip was producing more and more precome as he went and he used it to help his hand to move smoothly, as though it were Jake’s hand he was fucking. The thought almost made him come undone on its own. Though he refused to come until Jake told him he could. That thought scared the crap out of him.

“Come for me” As soon as the words had been said Rich fell apart. His world turned blank and he collapsed against his mattress. Once he came too he briefly realized he would have to clean up his mess now. Though with recent events it didn’t matter at all to him. 

~-~

Rich smiled as he looked at his phone. He was in new clothes and Jake was idly talking on the other end of the phone.

“Jake?” He asked, not knowing why he felt so nervous now. After what happened, he should be able to talk to the boy.

“Yeah, buddy?” Jake asked, sounding just as tired as Rich felt.

“I was wondering, do you maybe-” Rich started, trying to find the right words.

“Yes, I will go out with you.” Jake said, sounding amused. Rich let out a sigh of relief and the two boys continued their conversation. He really needed to thank Jeremy the next day. 


	6. That Time in Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BMC with Pins and Patches (Authors choice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Kaetbab

No one really knew what to feel when they found out that Michael and Jake were dating. At first, the group was split between three opinions. Those who thought it was great (Jeremy, Rich Christine), those who thought it was a joke (Brooke and Chloe) and then there was Jenna who knew about an hour after and it was old news. Then it dwindled down to everyone thinking it was great, and leaving it there. Michael thought it was great, that is until the thrill of hiding the relationship was gone. They no longer hide in the closet to make out. They didn’t secretly hold hands, and when they did it was no longer thrilling. To be honest, Michael was actually getting a bit bored. Not of Jake, no he would never tire of being with the taller boy. No, he was just bored with the obvious physical affection. 

“Hey babe, what’s up?” Jake whispered to him. Michael zoned back into reality, noticing that Rich was walking up to the front of the class. Right, presentations were today. Wonderful. 

“Just thinking.” The boy mumbled, trying to pay attention to their teacher explained to Rich that no, he could not have an extension for the project and he was to present what he had. When Rich finally began his oral report on his book of choice, apparently he had read Animal Farm, Jake pushed a sheet of paper over to him.

‘What u thinking about?’ Michael sighed as he scribbled a response. He figured that he might as well be honest.

``how much I miss sneaking around and doing stuff’ It was simple enough, and he really didn’t expect much to come from it. They would talk and things would be fine. Once Jake read it, he didn’t move. Not at first. When he moved, it was only his hand, and it was placed on Michael’s thigh.

“Mhh, maybe we can still do that.” Jake whispered to him. The words were barely audible, though Michael could hear them clear as day. Jake moved his hand towards the inside of Michael’s thigh. He gently caressed his thumb up and down, it was soothing to the Fillipino boy. 

“What do you have in mind?” Michael asked, knowing exactly what the boy had in mind. Though he was curious if Jake would actually go through with it. At first the taller teen did nothing; however, as the presentation went on Jake’s hand shifted up towards the small growing bulge in Michael’s pants.

“Jake.” Michael breathed, trying not to squirm too much and tried to pay attention to their friend’s presentation. However, as Rich for the umpteenth time mispronounced the character's name his attention went to Jake. Said boy who was now slowly palmed his erection. He barely put any pressure on it at first then added it quickly, only to take it away again. Michael was turning into a puddle very quickly, though he wanted to stay strong.

“According to Wikipedia-” Rich said, and Michael was done. Jake seemed to notice this because he squeezed the boy through his sweatpants, making Michael gasp quietly. Jake smirked and leaned closer to the boy, returning the palming he had been doing earlier. 

“Is this what you wanted babe?” He whispered into Michael’s ear. The boy nodded, biting his lip internally so he wouldn’t make a noise. Jake then slowly inserted his hand into Michals pants to get better access to his growing member. 

“Better stay quiet,” Jake’s voice was low and no one else seemed to notice “we don't want anyone to see you like this.” He continued. His briefs suddenly felt tight against his dick. Jake smirked a bit as he pulled his hand away. 

“J-Jake?” Michael whined quietly. The boy didn’t pay him any attention, it looked as though he was actually paying attention to their friend’s presentation. 

“Please.” Michael whined, slightly louder. Jake’s smirk returned to his face as he went back to palming him. 

Michael could feel himself buck against the hand, wanting the friction desperately. Jake chuckled and leaned over to the boy, as though he did not have his hand down the boy’s pants. 

“What do you want babe?” Jake whispered to him, his voice low and a little gravelly. If it were possible, Michael could have sworn he felt his blood rushing to his dick. Jake apparently noticed this as he began to put more pressure on the boy's dick. 

“Oh, I see.” He teased. Jake then pulled his hand away from his bulge. Michael felt both very needy and a little betrayed. 

“You need to tell me, babe, tell me what you want me to do to you.” Jake whispered in his ear. Michael whined needily as he thrust his hips towards the boy’s hand.

“Touch me, please Jake.” He whimpered as he tried to find the friction he desperately wanted at that moment. Jake complied and shoved his hand into the boy's briefs. Michael quickly laid his head down on his arm and bit down to stop the moan from escaping. Jake smirked at him as he slowly stroked him. Short ones at first and as he went on they slowly grew longer and slower. Michael could not tell if he was in heaven or hell. It was this moment when he realized that Rich had finished his presentation and the next kid was in the middle of theirs. He found that he didn’t mind much as Jake pressed his thumb into the slit of his cock, spreading the precum around the head. 

“Jake, please.” Michael whispered. Jake complied and began to move faster, his grip tightened a bit as he moved and Michael could feel his impending orgasm coming rapidly. Without warning the boy came all over Jake’s hand. 

“You all good Mike?” Jake whispered to him, pulling his hand out of the boy’s pants. Michael nodded and laid his head on the desk, releasing his arm which had a damp spot on the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Yeah, we should do this again." He mumbled, suddenly feeling exhausted. Without warning Jake helped the boy stand up and led him to the door, grabbing their things in the process. 

"I need to take him home. He is feeling sick." Jake told the teacher. Once they left Jake took Michael to his truck, helping him in as well. 

"Now, are you up for round two?"


	7. Their Pretty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BMC with Mermine and again Author's choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by:Kaetbab

Jeremy Heere has a secret he never wants to share. Well, most people have secrets, and by definition, they do not want them to be found out. However, his secret could be the end of his friendships and more intimate relationships. When he had his SQUIP it ridiculed him for this secret. After all, no chill person would ever do what he likes to. There would be no way even his best friend of almost fifteen years and boyfriend of three would like him if he found out. Nevermind Christine, who he has been dating for four years. Anyways, Jeremy Heere has a secret. That secret is that he likes to wear girl's clothes, and there is no way on earth he was going to let his partners find out about it. 

“Jeremy, I’m heading out!” Mr. Heere called up the stairs. Jeremy glanced at his watch and smiled. He wished his dad well and ran up the stairs. He closed the door, not bothering to lock it, and quickly changed out of his pajamas. You see, Jeremy liked to wear his pretty clothes when he was alone. He wore the panties constantly as he could get away with it, but when it came to the skirts and dresses he had to wear them at home alone. So he took whatever opportunity he had to wear them. Today he chose a galaxy print skater skirt and a black crop top. With it, he had knee-high socks that were mostly see-through, though you could easily see the black undertone of the sock itself. He was proud of the outfit, and he never felt more at ease in his skin. 

Once the boy tossed his PJs into his hamper he put on his headphones and danced around his room. He was trying to learn the choreography for the community theater production of Newsies, and as he was in the Seize the Day number, he actually had to learn the dance. This was his second mistake. His third was not checking the time, as when he got to the part where he would have needed to do an aerial cartwheel he saw both Michael and Christine standing near his door. Both of their eyes were wide, and a part of him wanted to ask how long they have been standing there. The other part of him wanted to grab his blanket and cover his clothes or run. 

“H-how long-” He stammered as he looked around for his blanket, the music still playing loudly from his headphones. 

“Maybe three minutes, probably more since you redid that cartwheel about three times since we got here.”Michael said, licking his lips. Christine nodded, her eyes were stuck on his skirt. Jeremy played with the hem of said skirt as he tried to figure out a way to run and never look back.

“You getting it right was almost as attractive as your legs in that skirt.” Christine breathed. Jeremy could feel his cheeks heat up, he could almost guarantee his entire face turned red when Michael walked over and grabbed ahold of his waist. 

“Why-how-” Jeremy couldn’t seem to form coherent sentences today. Which was fine since Michael spoke fluent Jeremy and Christine knew where her boyfriend’s mind was going. 

“Your door was unlocked and we wanted to surprise you by coming early.” Michael told the boy, pulling him closer.

“Looks like we did.” Christine added, motioning to his outfit. Jeremy let his head bow in shame as his partners looked at him. He felt more exposed now than he does whenever they sleep together. Albeit they didn’t do that very often, at least together. Their schedules hardly ever worked out for all three to be together for long periods at a time. This was the first time they have been able to in almost a month, and Jeremy blew it by wearing a skirt. 

“-tell us about this?” Michael asked, bringing Jeremy out of his thoughts.

“What?” Jeremy asked, making the other two chuckle a bit. 

“I was wondering why our pretty boy didn’t tell us about this.” Michael said, squeezing his hip roughly. Jeremy did not expect this reaction from his boyfriend, or girlfriend really. Michael smirked at him and shoved a hand up his skirt. Jeremy could feel the boy's hand squeeze his thigh as he ran it up. 

“Michael!” Jeremy gasped. The boy cupped Jeremy’s dick through the panties he had on, and Michael seemed very pleased about his discovery. 

“Our pretty boy seemed to have been expecting us. Why else would he have on panties?” Michael asked, making Jeremy blush even more. Christine did not seem shocked by the news. In fact, her only response was a small hum as she walked up behind him. Her hands ran down his back and he arched it a bit, standing up straight. 

“It’s only me baby, you’re safe.” She mumbled to him, running her fingers up and down his back reassuringly. Jeremy whimpered a bit, the feeling going straight to his groin. Michael smirked when he felt the effects of the slight touch. 

“Is our boy sensitive today?” He asked, to which Jeremy whined in response. Michael began to palm the boy as Christine ran her hands around the exposed skin on his back. Jeremy could feel goosebumps covering his skin from the attention both of his partners were giving him. Christine kissed the exposed skin as Michael began to pull at the boy’s skirt, carefully so it didn’t tear or stretch in any way. 

“I think we should leave his panties on.” Michael said, pulling the waistband over his plump ass. Christine hummed in agreement as she pulled the boy’s shirt over his head. This revealed that the boy was wearing a lacy black bralette. The bralette would do nothing for a girl as it had no support or even cups to hold breasts. It worked perfectly for Jeremy as it matched his socks that would soon be removed by Michael. 

“Michael, I think our boy would rather be our girl.” Christine hummed, looking at the clothes. Michael gave Jeremy a look as he finished pulling down the skirt. Jeremy couldn’t tell what he was thinking or feeling, but the attention was making his anxious. Christine wasn’t exactly right when she said the words, though he had to admit she wasn’t wrong either. In the bedroom, he would love to be referred to as their girl. Normal life, he would much rather be their boyfriend. Still, he nodded in agreement, and Michael’s face softened. 

“Does our pretty girl want to play?” He asked. Jeremy turned bright red, for what seemed like the millionth time that day. He nodded again and Michael gave Christine a pointed look. The girl instantly walked to the closet and pulled out a small box that held a couple of their toys. 

“Standard rules, though I think for this time we shouldn’t touch your cock. After all, it is so pretty wrapped up like this.” Michael said, rubbing said body part through his panties. Jeremy whined and thrust into the boy’s hand. 

“Already breaking rules, naughty.” Michael said, snorting. Christine smirked as she walked back over to him. 

“I start. After all, you need to find the lube.” She told Michael, ignoring Jeremy for the most part. When Michael agreed silently she turned to Jeremy and pushed him to his bed. Once he was standing in front of it she pulled off her own panties. 

“I want you to kneel in front of me.” She informed him, sitting on his bed. She spread her legs as he did as instructed. Jeremy knew what she wanted and instantly pulled her skirt up and gave her vulva a tentative lick. When she didn’t protest he began to thrust his tongue inside of her folds, not daring to move his hands from his sides. 

At first, he gave her kitten-like licks, barely going into her wet hole. Only to start speeding up when she pushed his head into her warm heat. He plunged his tongue into her as though he were licking an ice cream that was rapidly melting. He listened to her noises as a tell for what she wants. When she gave him a high pitched moan he knew it was time to suck on her clit. First darting his tongue at it, then sucking when he found a decent angle. Christine responded to the sensation with panting and pulling at the boy’s curls. He could feel himself grow hard as he went on. The girl ground into his face as he lapped at her until suddenly she pulled away from him.

“Michael’s turn.” She whispered. Her voice breathy and her pupils seemed to be dilated when he looked at them. Michael simply picked the boy up and sat him on the bed. He then pulled the boy’s socks off slowly, making sure to drag his fingers down the skin as he pulled the socks off. 

“So pretty, good thing we are taking good care of the clothes. Right baby girl.” Michael said, making sure to emphasize the word girl. Jeremy nodded and watched him carefully. Michael then climbed onto the bed and Jeremy looked away. He watched as Christine pulled out the vibrating dildo from the box and began to insert it inside of her. She took it in slowly and rocked her hips against it, leaving it off for now. Jeremy then looked over at Michael as he squirted some lube onto his fingers. With his free hand, Michael pulled down the back of Jeremy’s panties and gently slid his lube covered finger to his hole. The boy gently covered it with the lube before barely pushing in his pointer finger. Jeremy tensed at the feeling but soon relaxed and got used to it. 

Christine seemed to notice the uncomfortable look on Jeremy’s face as she then crawled over and pulled Jeremy into a kiss. The boy smiled as she kissed him and Michael decided to up the stakes.

“How about you grind on my leg?” He asked. Jeremy pulled away from Christine as he thought about it for a second. He nodded enthusiastically after a short beat and Michael helped him get situated on his thigh.

“Remember, no touching your cock.” Michael said, his tone made it clear he was both teasing him and was very serious. Jeremy nodded and resumed kissing Christine. He did, however, start to grind onto Michael. Christine deepened the kiss slightly, letting her nails drag down his back. Michael, on the other hand, had his hand down the back of the boy’s panties. He had one finger in his hole and the other was holding the boy’s stomach, making sure he didn’t lose his balance. Since Jeremy was on his knees as he did this, well it was not the most comfortable position for any of them. Luckily Christine pulled away from him and grabbed the toy. She shoved it back up her swollen cunt and began fucking herself with it as she watched the two boys. Jeremy could see that she was already close, apparently, she knew exactly what she was doing for herself. Michael then added another finger and rubbed his middle finger against his prostate. Jeremy jolted a bit, and more precome beaded at the tip of his cock. 

“Michael, move.” Jeremy moaned. Michael complied as he began to move both fingers in and out of him. 

“As you wish, baby girl.” He whispered to him. Jeremy wanted them to touch his cock. He needed more than what they were giving him. Though they made it clear at the beginning, he was getting off without them touching his cock. So he ground down on the boy's thigh again and panted. 

“Aww, I think our pretty girl wants her cock touched.” Christine cooed, trusting the toy inside her once again. Jeremy whined in agreement which seemed to make Michael laugh.

“Nah, if our pretty girl wants to cum, then she cums while grinding on me.” Michael said, thrusting his fingers into him again. Once his prostate was hit again, he felt a small spurt erupt from the tip. He also felt his upper torso tense and a familiar feeling form in his groin. 

“M-Micha`” Jeremy whimpered. Michael smirked as he pulled his fingers out of him, giving his ass a small tap as his hands exited his pantied. 

“This is all on you. You wanna come, then work for it.” Michael said, leaning back on his elbows to watch the boy. Jeremy frowned a bit as he continued to grind onto his thigh, he felt close. He just needed a little push and he would come. So he did what he would in any other situation and pulled his panties down in the front, letting his cock bush against the boys clothed thigh. This seemed to be enough friction since, with that, he came. The front of his panties formed a stain and Jeremy’s muscles all seemed to relax at once. He slumped against the bed, Michael rubbing his back the entire time. 

“You did good Jeremy.” He said. Christine nodded in agreement as she pulled the toy out of her. After a few minutes of silence, the three went straight to clean up. 

Jeremy pulled off his panties, tossing them into the hamper next to the closet. He then pulled out some boyshorts and put them on, wincing a bit at the feeling of the fabric rubbing against his cock. Once it was on, he looked at his partners, they were both cleaning up the mess they left behind. Christine pulled off the boy’s sheets and Michael cleared up the leftover lube and condom rappers that dropped to the floor. Once the room had been cleaned and laundry had been started Jeremy put on new sheets and the three cuddled up. This was their routine, it let their minds clear and they finally relax. 

“Did you mean what you said, about wanting to be our girl?” Christine whispered. Jeremy shook his head. 

“In the bedroom, yeah. I liked it. I just like the clothes. They make me feel more comfortable in my skin.” Jeremy mumbled. 

“They do look great on you.” Michael admitted. The smaller boy smiled as he curled into him a bit.

“You should wear them more often. At least, when you are with us. If you want to.” Christine said, pausing a bit in between each sentence as though she was spacing out. Knowing her, she probably was.

“Yeah, I think I’d like that.” Jeremy said, giving them his biggest grin. The other two both kissed him, Christine on his cheek and Michael on his head. The three laid in bed for the rest of the evening, cuddling and enjoying each other's company. 


	8. Boys Being Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEH, Evan and Connor and caught masturbating and/or mutual masturbation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AParallelLine

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Connor asked, looking over at his anxiety-filled boyfriend. Said boy nodded as he looked at the tv. There was nothing really on so they put on a random movie for background noise. The tv itself was on low and the two boys were not exactly watching it. Yet Evan was still staring blankly at it, as though the plot was suddenly getting interesting. Connor chalked it up as being nervous, after all, neither boy had ever seen each other in less than sweatpants. Now they were both shirtless, sitting on the couch next to each other. Connor had impressive hickies littered around his collar bone, while Evan’s lips were swollen. Both boy’s pupils were dilated and their hair was messy. You would think that they were ready to start, though Evan was still stared blankly at the tv, and Connor knew he would have to start them off. So he palmed himself gently at first. If he were being honest with himself he wasn’t interested in masturbating at the moment. He would much rather pay attention to how Evan was taking the situation. His eyes would glance over at his boyfriend every so often, enjoying the pink that painted the boy’s face. His eyes were closed tightly as he aggressively palmed himself through his khakis. Connor then shifted as he pulled off his jeans, relieving the small feeling of discomfort they brought. He returned to his slow pace, eyes trained on his boyfriend. He could see that Evan was slowly breathing, as his chest barely moved up and down. The boy was also biting his bottom lip, face scrunched up every so often. It looked as though he was enjoying himself, though he couldn’t be sure. He could see the bulge in the boy’s pants grow slightly, as did his volume as Connor could now hear his panting. 

“Ev, I think you would be more comfortable without pants.” Connor said, gasping when he pressed slightly harder onto his own growing bulge. Evan, on the other hand, began to pull his khakis down to his knees. Connor's mouth watered when he saw the large bulge through the thin briefs his boyfriend wore. 

“Where have you been hiding that package?” He asked, his filter apparently not working. Evan’s face turned a bright red, the blush going from the tips of his ears down his neck. However, he did not stop palming himself, neither did Connor for that matter. 

When palming didn’t give the boy enough friction he pulled his briefs down, tossing them to the floor near his jeans. His cock had bounced out from their prison and laid against his belly when he did this, and soon he grabbed the lube and poured some in his hand.

“W-Why do you need that?” Evan asked, breaking the long silence they had been sitting in. 

“Cause, it hurts when you don’t use something.” Connor said, shrugging. He had no idea why he just knew it felt better when he used something. Except for soap, soap burned like hell and he only made that mistake twice. To be fair, the first time he was high. 

“Oh, alright.” The dirty blonde said. He shifts awkwardly as he continued to palm himself through his briefs, as though that was the only thing he knew how to do. Connor gave him a confused look and started to lazily stroke himself. Evan glanced over at him and began to watch. There was a look of interest in his eyes as he observed Connor stroke himself. It was this moment Connor realized that Evan probably never masturbated before.

“Why don’t you try doing this. It might feel better than your briefs rubbing against your junk.” He said, trying to sound indifferent. Evan nodded quickly and pulled down his briefs. Evan’s package was definitely larger than Connors, though Connor had him beat in the girth category, not that he was keeping score. A small part of Connor wanted to know how it would feel to have the boy’s cock up his ass, though that was an idea for another time. 

Evan, on the other hand, started to copy Connor's movements on his own cock. He has a sloppy pace as he moved his hand up and down. Connor had to fight the urge to help him out, instead, he began to increase his speed. The boy watched Evan eventually found a rhythm that worked for him. His eyes closed gently as he moved his hand slowly up and down. The boy's cock began to spurt precome and luckily Evan seemed to figure out how to use it as a form of lubricant. 

“Connor, I want-” Evan moaned, moving his own fist faster. He seemed to be attempting to keep up with Connor's own pace. Said boy kept his eyes trained on his boyfriend’s cock. He saw how the skin flushed pink due to the friction of Evan’s hand rubbing against it. He could also see the consistent bead of come being smeared down the side of the boy’s cock. It was oddly beautiful to him.

“You want what? You need to use your big boy words Ev.” He scolded, thrusting into his hand as he sped up his pace. Evan whimpered, keeping his eyes down at his red member. Connor could clearly see tears forming in the boy’s eyes and he knew he was close.

“Want you to touch me, please Con. Touch me, I will do whatever you want!” He begged. Connor tsked, not making any indication that he intended on stopping. Instead, he slid his thumb up to the slit and spread the pre-come across the head of his cock, keeping his eyes on Evan. Said boy was now looking straight at Connors cock instead of his own. 

“Please.” He whispered, his voice sounded wrecked. The other boy nodded and finally grabbed ahold of his boyfriend’s dick and slowly began to jerk him off. Each thrust gradually became faster, until Evan was crying from the pleasure. With a final thrust of his wrist, Evan came all over his fist and he moaned as he simply said, “Connor.”


	9. No homo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine and edging/overstimulation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by:DoveWorks

The ties on her wrist were loose. She knew that one hard pull against them on her end would make them fall off. Logically she knew that she could easily pull away from them. She knew that there was nothing keeping her there, that she could get off this bed. Brooke knew this, yet she didn’t move an inch the second Chloe told her that her punishment was that she could not move. She stood still when Chloe yanked her panties off her. She didn’t make a noise when Chloe pushed onto the bed or when her legs spread apart and Chloe tied them to the bed frame. She stayed quiet and still because Chloe told her too. Still, that wasn’t the only reason she listened-

“I haven’t even done anything and you are practically dripping.” Chloe said, her tone made it seem like she was making fun of Brooke. The small blonde girl bit back the hurt sound she desperately wanted to make. She instead moaned a bit. Just enough to make Chloe want to touch her. At least that's what she was hoping to accomplish. 

"You are such a slut, Brooke, wet from the smallest amount of attention." The words were harsh, yet Brooke didn't see it as such. She saw it as the game they played. Chloe acted mean so it would be okay. As long as she was mean, it wasn't real to her. This was something Brooke understood well. Just like how she knew the scarf Chloe used on her wrist could come off if she pulled on it.

Chloe went to grab something Brooke couldn’t see. Then her vision went black as Chloe wrapped a scarf around her head, covering her eyes. Once she was sure that she wouldn’t see a thing she heard the sound of vibrations. 

“I am going to make you come with this alone.” She was promised. At first she felt nothing, then there were harsh vibrations on her clit. She wanted to rub against it badly, as it wasn’t placed exactly where her clit would be hit just right. Chloe seemed to figure this out, and she began to rub her clit with the bullet. 

“Look at you, getting so wet from just a little vibration.” With that, a finger was inserted into her. The feeling was almost too much. With the consistent friction and vibration on her clit, it was almost as though her nerve endings were all being stimulated at once. The feeling of the girl’s finger inside of her added friction, and it was making her desperate. Sadly, she could say that she came quickly. 

“Don’t you dare think I am done with you, this is only the start.” Chloe growled. 

“You made me stay home, so I am getting something out of it.” The girl growled. Brooke rolled her eyes, the other girl seemed to forget that they were at home because Jake dumped her for Madaline again. Still, Brooke not responding seemed to worry Chloe since the vibe was moved to her thigh. 

"I'm only teasing." The taller girl blurted, turning the vibe off momentarily. Her fingers don't stop moving in and out of the smaller girl's swollen cunt. The three fingers she had in her spread as she opened her up. Seconds after, Chloe pulled her fingers out and inserted an object. The object itself had a curve to it and seemed somewhat large in diameter. It wasn't long for Brooke to figure out that Chloe was now pushing a dildo inside her.

"Ch-Chlo please." She moaned, wanting to push into the dildo. Though her instructions were not to move. So she didn't. Such was the curse of being besotted with Chloe Valentine. Said girl rewarded her with another thrust of the toy. She could feel herself squeeze around the toy, trying to keep the feeling of fullness for as long as possible. Her wants were not fulfilled, as the dildo was thrust out of her completely.

“Now would you look at that, I was right. You are such a slut Brooke. You are getting so worked up by a fake cock.” The words hurt, yet she didn’t say anything. Why doesn’t she say anything when Chloe said these things? She wanted to speak but the vibe was brought back to her clit. She could feel her cunt pulse as she rubbed the vibe in circles on her clit. Her second orgasm was closely approaching, and she moaned loudly. Chloe pulled it away as she began to fuck her with the dildo again. She whined and begged for her release, and soon it was granted to her. 

Chloe undid her wrist, leaving her to undo her ankles. This was normal. Chloe never did pillow talk.

Brooke rubbed her wrist, while the binds weren't remotely tight it was uncomfortable having your wrist bound for long periods of time. Chloe glanced over at her as she grabbed her things. Like always she was leaving. 

"Why don't you stay?" The blonde asked, cocking her head to the side. 

"Brooke, that would make this gay. I'm not gay, how many times do I have to tell you this?" She sounded exasperated. 

"Oh, right." The words sounded defeated. Brooke was almost ready to call quits on whatever they were, then Chloe seemed to follow her train of thought.

"Look, I will see you tomorrow. We will get some Pink Berry." She assures the girl, heading straight for the door. 

"Right." Brooke mumbled, picking up the dildo from her bed, placing it in the drawer next to her bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one was so short. The upcoming ones are longer, I promise.


	10. Puppy love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bmc, jake/jeremy, pet play with jere as the pet uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: bunnymatsu

Today sucked, well more like this week sucked. With finals around the corner and graduation coming in a few weeks, the seniors were being overworked. Not only that, Jake hasn't been able to spend much time with his boyfriend. Jeremy is the salutatorian right behind Christine, who is the valedictorian. Both of them have been busy writing their speeches, talking to the consolers, and the dreaded graduation rehearsal. Again, this week sucked. 

"Hey." Jeremy mumbled. Jake looked over from the desk and saw that the boy was playing with his sleeves. Jake turned to look fully at the boy, pushing the rolly chair back. 

"I want-" Jeremy interrupted himself with a small whine, telling Jake exactly what he wanted. The athletic boy nodded in understanding and stood up. 

"Get the stuff then get into position one." He instructed, heading to the bed so he could put away their textbooks and other school supplies. Once the bed was cleared he sat on the edge, facing Jeremy who was now on the floor. He was sitting on his knees, hands in front of him and face was facing the ground. In front of him were a blue-collar, leash, tail plug, and a ball gag. Jake hummed as he looked at the items, figuring out a plan for today's scene. 

Normally, the scenes weren't sexual. If Jeremy was too stressed, or they were bored, it would be a quick scene and they would get back to whatever needed to be done. Today looked more like a Jeremy being frustrated and needs a release. Jake was very inclined to help him with that. 

"Restate the rules." It was routine; It helped remind Jeremy what he should expect. It also gave the sub the time to slip in what he did and didn't want. Jake liked it because it told him Jeremy was consenting to this. 

"No furniture unless you say, erm always on knees, no touching myself and no talking unless I want to end the scene." He said. Jake nodded and leaned back on his hands. 

"Nonverbal safewords are?" He asked, still thinking of what he wanted the boy to do. 

" Three taps green, two yellow, and one is red." He responded quickly. Jake smiled and looked down at the fully clothed boy. 

"Last thing and we are good to go, do you need to do anything else?" He asked, and Jeremy shook his head. Jake nodded and stood up, making Jeremy look small to him. 

"Undress and get into position two." Was all Jake said. Jeremy quickly began to pull off his clothes while Jake grabbed the boy's ears and the lube, not expecting Jeremy to remember that he needs to be prepped before he can put the tail in. 

Once he turned around, he watched Jeremy pull on his knee pads and drop to the floor. The boy then crawled over to the front of the bed. Once he was in his spot, he assumed the position. This one is similar to the downward dog position in yoga. The difference being that Jeremy was still on his knees. Jake preferred having Jeremy like this when he inserted the tail; It gave him a better look at what he was doing. It also tested Jeremy's ability to stay still for long periods at a time. 

"You forgot your gloves, puppy." Jake tsked. Jeremy visibly cringed and Jake walked over to him. He clipped the dog ears into his hair, ruffling it to be sure they didn’t slide and fall out. He then walked over to the boy’s closet and pulled out the gloved from their toy box. 

“Do you want me to put them on you?” He asked his cute puppy. Jeremy barked twice, indicating that he did want it. So Jake kneeled next to the boy, gloves in hand. 

“Paw.” The boy handed him a hand, not leaving position. He did the same with the other, not letting Jeremy leave the position. Not that it was hard on his puppy, no the room was carpeted and with the gloves and pads, it gave him the support needed. 

Jake ruffled the boy’s hair before standing again. He grabbed the lube and tail from the bed and walked behind the boy. He took one look at the boy’s ass and smirked, oh Jeremy was prepared apparently. Since the boy had a plug already in place. It wasn’t big, by all means, the tail had a larger plug. Still, the sight of the small jewel made more blood go straight to his dick. 

“Hmm, I think my puppy was naughty.” He said, pushing the plug in. Jeremy whined as a response, either to apologize or to bite back a moan. Regardless, it was unacceptable. 

“Now, you should know better. Puppies do not speak unless instructed to, Puppies also can’t use their paws to put in their toys.” Jake said, shaking his head to indicate it displeased him. Jeremy didn’t respond to it, which meant he was listening. So Jake did the sensible thing and took out the small plug from the boy’s ass. He always enjoyed the way the boy tried to hold on to the plugs, his muscles contracting as he pulled on the toy. Once the toy was out he gently brushed his thumb against the hole, when it went in with little to no issue he tried with his index and middle fingers against it. This proved to be an issue.

“You disobeyed, and it wasn’t enough to skip a step.” Jake said casually, slapping the boy’s ass. Jeremy yelped, reminding Jake to grab the ball gag from the floor where Jeremy left it. 

“Thanks for reminding me, puppy. Position three, legs spread.” He instructed, walking back to the closet, pulling out a small remote. He picked up the ball gag from the floor on his way back to the boy who was laying with his ass up and legs spread. Jake smiled as he walked behind him, giving the boy’s ass another smack. 

“For the two rules you broke, you have two punishments.” Jake said, setting the objects on the bed. He picked up the lube and poured some on the boy's hole.

“Number one, you cannot come until I say. Two, well you will see.” He told him, pressing his fingers into his hole. Since Jeremy had stretched himself earlier with the plug, it made this part much faster. When he was sure the boy was stretched enough, he tapped his leg twice. Jeremy instantly sat up and Jake put the boy's collar on. He then grabbed the tail, holding it up to the boy.

"I want you to suck on this." Jeremy gave him a confused look but did as he was told. As he sucked on the plug part of the tail, Jake turned on the vibrator. Jeremy jumped at the sensation but didn't seem to stop.

"Aww, do you not like that puppy? How about we try this setting?" Jake said, turning it up to the medium setting. Jeremy's whine was a high pitch, which let Jake know that he was uncomfortable. So Jake pulled the plug out of his mouth and turned off the vibe. 

"Position two." He said, and Jeremy quickly followed the instruction. 

"Do you want me to fuck you with your tail, puppy?" He asked, pressing the plug against the previously stretched hole. Jeremy barked twice, thus a yes. Jake smirked as he pushed the plug in. Jeremy moaned quietly as the toy was slowly pushed in. Once the toy was inside, he pulled it out and slammed it back in. Jeremy groaned quietly, seemingly trying to keep quiet. Jake repeated the actions until Jeremy moaned loudly. 

"There it is." He said, pushing the plug as far as it would go straight into the boy's prostate. Jeremy moaned again, just as loud as the previous time. Once Jeremy started whimpering, he turned the vibe on. Every few minutes he turned up the vibe's setting. Jeremy whimpered when Jake turned the vibe up to the highest level. Jake could see the precome forming on the tip of the other boy's dick. Jeremy's legs looked shaky, and he kept repositioning his arms. Jake felt guilt bubble inside him when he realized he couldn't remember how long Jeremy had been staying in this position. So, being the good Dom he was, he had Jeremy move. 

"Color?" He asked the boy. Jeremy took a minute before tapping on the floor. Two times were the immediate taps then a few seconds later he gave a third. Jake nodded and pulled on the boy's collar lightly, getting the boy's attention.

"Position one." He told him. Jeremy whined as he got up, returning to their start position with ease. Jake took a quick look over at the boy, wincing when he saw the red marks on his legs. 

“You wanna come, then make me come first.” Jake said, pulling the gag off the boy. Jeremy gave him a confused look, then he seemed to figure it out. His puppy instantly crawled between Jake’s legs and the boy pulled his cock out. Jeremy instantly licked the head, tongue flicking against the slit before taking the full head in his mouth. As Jeremy sucked on the head Jake pushed himself forward, forcing himself to go further into the boy’s mouth. 

“You feel so good puppy. Your mouth is so hot.” Jake moaned, thrusting forwards. Jeremy continued what he was doing. He could feel Jeremy flatten his tongue as he took more of the boy’s dick. Jake pumped his dick as Jeremy sucked on him. 

“Shit puppy, I’m gonna-” Jake said, trying to pull out. Yet Jeremy swallowed, making the boy come down his throat. After a few seconds, Jake pulled out he looked over the boy who was resting his head on the bed. The boy’s skin flushed red as he panted. His cock looked painfully hard and he was visibly sweating. Jake could only smirk when Jeremy gave him a desperate look. 

“You know the rules, Jeremy.” Jake said, giving him a pointed look. He nodded and crawled over to the boy. He then began slowly humping the boy’s leg. Usually, Jake would have given in and jerked the boy off. He has no problem with helping the boy out if he doesn’t come by the end of a scene. That is unless Jeremy was being punished. Then he will make Jeremy work for it or give up. His puppy is nothing if he isn’t persistent. Before long, Jeremy finally came all over Jake’s leg and himself.

Jake instantly jumped into action as Jeremy laid on the floor, panting softly. He helped the boy sit up and checked him over for any bruise or burn he might have from crawling on the carpet. Once satisfied the boy was fine, he picked up his boyfriend and laid him on the bed.

“Do you need any help?” He asked. Jeremy blinked and closed his eyes, not responding. Jake smiled softly and helped pull off the boy’s knee pads. Once they were off, he found a clean pair of briefs and placed them on the bed. The next items he found were lotion, baby wipes, and water bottles. He placed the bottle on the nightstand and wiped the boy down with the baby wipes. He was careful to make sure the boy was clean of any lube and semen. 

“All right babe, you need to lift your hips.” He whispered. Jeremy complied silently and Jake pulled the plug out of the boy’s hole. The toy was placed on the nightstand so he wouldn’t forget to clean it. Jeremy didn’t seem to notice as he was reaching for the briefs that were sat next to him. 

“Babe, you need to shower.” Jake reminded the boy. Jeremy shook his head and pouted. 

“Jere, sweetie, you need it. It will make you feel better when you wake up.” Jake heard a small sigh, and the boy pouted at him. 

“Fine, you win.” Jake gave in. Jeremy smiled and curled up next to the boy. Jake smiled and began to run his fingers through the boy's hair. If he were being honest, this was his favorite part of their scenes. When Jeremy was tuckered out and just curled up next to him. The small boy whined when Jake shifted, trying to position himself so the other boy could easily lay on his chest. 

"Such a good boy Jere, such a good boy." He whispered to him. When he didn't hear a response, he glanced over. Only to find that Jeremy had already fallen asleep, face buried in Jake's side.


	11. Training protocol (Boardwalk boys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom:Be more chill Characters:bottom Micheal x top Jeremy/rich/jake or all three Kink:Exhibition,dirty talk,cumplay,nipple play,sextoys, light humiliation.Prompt: when a masturbation session Is cut short,Micheal fantasy becomes real when he's end up having to going to school with a butt plug up his ass. half way in rich/Jeremy/Jack Notice somthing up with him and when they find out what they decided to leave school an "help" Micheal out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Cyborg8981

Michael moaned as Jeremy pushed him into the stall. He could see that Rich and Jake were already there, Rich sitting on the toilet and Jake standing next to him. 

“Our boy has been breaking rules.” Jeremy said, his eyes looked dark. He seemed to be telling the other two boys something as Rich’s face turned from one of confusion to one of lust and hunger. Jake’s face stayed blank, which told Michael that he was thinking. 

“Show them what you have been doing. Show them how much of a slut you have been.” Jeremy’s words were harsh, and it went straight to his dick. He pulled down his pants and briefs swiftly, turning away from the boys as he did so. Jeremy tsked, walking over to Michael. He had a look of faux disappointment. 

“You are a stupid whore aren’t you. How are they supposed to see what you have done if you don’t present? Get closer to them and go into present.” Jeremy spoke slowly, as though he were talking to a toddler. Michael let out a small whine as he followed instructions. When he was close enough to them, he bent down and grabbed his ankles. He could feel one of them push on the blue plug he had in him. The plug brushed against his prostate briefly, causing him to jerk forward. 

“Do you what a slut our boy is? Couldn’t wait for us to get him off.” He could hear Rich hum in agreement. 

“Thuch a thlut. We should do thomething about that.” Rich said, his hands spreading his cheeks apart. 

Michael moaned, hand wrapped around his dick before he could imagine what would happen next his alarm went off. He sighed quietly, looking down at his achingly hard dick. At one time he would make fun of Jeremy for this situation happening to him. Now he understood the pain. 

“Michael! Wake up, you need to eat before school!” His nanay called from downstairs. Michael groaned and looked around his room for something. His eyes landed on the butt plug he imagined wearing. A few thoughts ran through his head, mostly trying to convince himself that it wasn’t a good idea. When his alarm went off again he shot up, grabbed the plug, and ran to his bathroom.

School was interesting, to say the least. On his way to school, he nearly came in his pants. Which should have told him it was a bad idea. However, he didn’t realize that his butt plug vibrated until he accidentally turned it on in his first period. To make matters worse, all three of his boyfriends noticed something was up. Jake took it upon himself to check on him in between classes. 

“You doing alright babe?” He asked, meeting up with him at his classroom door. Michael nodded and held his hand as they walked to his next class, which he had with Rich. Who also took notice of his off behavior. 

“Do you need to go home? You look like you are in pain.” He asked, resting his hand dangerously close to his dick. Which to be fair, he only had his hand on the center of his thigh. Still, with the plug he had vibrating dangerously close to his prostate, every touch was getting to him. It wasn’t until lunch did he finally say something. Unlucky for him, it was because his third boyfriend, and best friend of thirteen years, was the one who took notice. 

“You okay Mikey?” Jeremy whispered when they sat at the table. He wanted to say yes, but the vibration setting just went up again. It was now occurring to him that wearing this one was a bad idea. 

“I um, mhhh.” Michael tried to stifle his moan, he really did. However, with the setting up the vibe was somewhat audible. He could hear the soft humming of the toy, and it appears that Jeremy could as well. The boy moved his hand so he was now touching Michael’s thigh. At first, the hand was just sitting there. Not moving, or even grabbing onto him. It was just a lightweight on his thigh, and to Michael, it felt like the touch was burning through his jeans. 

“Have you been a good boy for us?” The words were soft, as was the tone Jeremy used. Though he could hear the underlying question. He wasn’t asking if Michael broke any rules, he already knew the answer. He was asking if Michael was going to obey from this point forward. If he says no, he is accepting his punishment. If he says yes, he is asking for a more severe one. 

“No daddy, I’ve been a bad boy.” Michael whispered in response, looking at his lap. At first, he had no response, then he felt a squeeze on his leg. As he waited for a verbal response he felt the boy grab his wrist. The grip wasn’t tight, though it was firm enough to let Michael know he had to follow. 

“What’s up Jerry?” Brooke asked, sounding concerned. Jeremy’s grip on his wrist tightened, letting him know to stay quiet. 

“Mikey isn’t feeling well.” He said, sounding concerned as well. Michael couldn’t see Jake or Rich’s response, but he knew that Rich shot up from his seat, and Jake followed at a slower pace.

“Jake, can you get our stuff while I take Michael to the bathroom?” If Michael didn’t know what was actually going on, he would thank Jeremy. However, he did know. He knew what was going to happen, and it caused excitement and fear run through him. So when Jeremy and Rich pulled him to the bathroom he compiled without a word. The second they entered the bathroom Rich looked around to make sure there was no one in the other stalls while Jeremy pushed him into the handicap stall. Rich followed behind shortly after, and he felt corned by them. 

“Want to tell us what you did baby boy?” Jeremy asked, giving Rich a look. The shorter boy gave him a look and Michael whined needily. 

“Daddy, pappi I am so-” His words were broken by his whine. He could tell he sounded pathetic by the unimpressed look on Jeremy and Rich’s faces. He didn’t exactly care though, he wanted them to touch him. Public bathroom be damned. 

“Show us what you did first.” Rich lisped. Michael clumsily undid his belt and pulled down his pants. There was a damp spot where his dick was resting in his briefs. 

“Would you look at how desperate our boy is. If I didn’t know better, I would have thought he had a wet pussy hidden by his briefs.” Rich said, his lisp not hiding the jab at all. Jeremy nodded and gave him a look. So Michael turned away from them and dropped his briefs. Like in his fantasy he bent over and spread his cheeks apart so they could see the blue butt plug he jammed up his ass. Both boys groaned at the sight. Rich walked over and tapped on the plug, turning it up to the next setting. 

“You are such a slut, baby.” Rich laughed. He could see Jeremy’s feet walking over to him, his hands caressing his cheeks. 

“Stand straight and go in front of the wall.” The order was normal for him. They did this to decide on his punishments, not that he was punished a lot. 

“Collor?” Jeremy asked quickly. 

“Green, daddy.” Michael responded quickly. Jeremy nodded and took his dick into his hand. He then began to stroke him. Slowly at first, making Michael whine. 

“I wouldn’t be whining Mikey, you should be thanking him for helping you.” Rich said, walking over to the boy. As Jeremy continued his slow strokes, Rich pulled his dick out and began to follow Jeremy’s pace. He could feel his mouth water as he watched the two boys. It was a surprise to no one when he came quickly. 

“Would you look at that. He is a slut, he couldn’t last three minutes.” Jeremy laughed. Michael felt his cheeks flush at the words. 

“Collor?” Rich asked it didn’t take Michael a second to respond with,

“Green. So green papi.” 

The three boys met Jake at his truck and Michael was forced in the back between Jeremy and Rich. The second he sat down his pants were pulled to his knees and he was buckled in by Jeremy. Rich’s hand went down his briefs and he began to stroke him.

“So what is our boy’s punishment be?” Jake asked them, not questioning the behavior at all. 

“Hmm, I’m thinking he can’t come until we say.” Jeremy said, looking at Michael’s red face. 

“Training protocol. He disobeyed.” Rich hummed. Jake glanced back and nodded, a smirk forming on his face. Michael gulped; it appeared all three agreed. 

“All right, Mikey if you don’t come by the time we get home. I’ll go easy on you.” Jake said, and the others agreed. When they reached Jake’s house, Michael felt like he was vibrating. Rich’s hand never left his leaking cock, and his vibe was at its highest setting by this point. He felt like he would come soon, but Sir promised him they would go easy on him if he didn’t come. So he held on and whimpered quietly. 

“Aww, do you have to come, baby?” Papi asked, his tone sounded condescending. Michael gave a small nod as he leaned back, biting his lip to stop the moan. Papi leaned forward and wiped under his eyes. He didn’t realize he was crying, but it made sense. He was turned on and they weren’t letting him come. 

“Well, come on. Get out of the car.” Papi said, removing his hand. Michael went to pull his pants up, but Sir slapped his hands away.

“Leave them. You won't be in them for long, anyway.” Michael felt his cheeks turn red as he climbed out of the car, his pants at his knees and his dick peeking out from the waistband of his briefs. While he was standing in front of Daddy and facing the house, he felt like the entire neighborhood was watching him. 

As soon as they were in the house, Sir made him strip out of all his clothes. He then had him stand up straight with his hands at his sides. 

"Great job at getting him hard again, Rich. He looks so desperate for us." Sir told Papi. Daddy agreed silently, nodding his head as he glanced at him. 

"Slut, restate the training proto-call." Michael had to think for a minute. They created this shortly after they started the kink part of their relationship. They have only done this twice before. Once with Rich under it and the other him and Jeremy were under it. 

"I have-erm slut has to listen to whatever Sir, Daddy, and Papi tells them to. N-no walking only crawling in the house. No speaking or making noise unless told to. No coming until told to-" All were null and void if he has to safeword. Michael thought to himself as he continued to list off a few more rules. He couldn't remember which were specifically his. They all had different limits, so different rules applied. 

"I'm sorry Sir, erm Slut can't remember all their rules." He always had an issue with this one. Granted, he can't remember if he even had to refer to himself as that. 

"You are doing good Mikey." Jeremy cooed before Jake slapped his arm. 

"You don't need to refer to yourself as that babe. That is Rich's rule." Sir said, bringing him back into headspace. Sir glanced him over before forcing him onto his hands and knees. Papi left the room to get their toy box, and Daddy went to grab a few things from the kitchen. 

"Go crawl to the playroom, take your clothes with you." He instructed. Michael nodded and grabbed the clothes with his mouth before heading down the hall to their playroom. 

The room had a large bed with cheap sheets on it. There also was a large window, and it has wood flooring. Michael hated the floor until he came. Then he understood why it was needed. Still, it hurt his knees when he crawled on it for long periods of time. Daddy and Sir walked into the room shortly after. Daddy gave him a pointed look so Michael stood straight and looked at his feet.

"Aren't you such a good boy. To bad you weren't earlier." He said, tsking. He then reached forward and pinched his nipples, smirking when he saw them turn hard. Michael watched as he rubbed the hard buds between his fingers. The feeling was driving him crazy, but he didn’t dare make a sound. The slightly shorter boy then took a nipple in his mouth, darting his tongue around the hard nub before sucking on it. He continued to play with the other nipple, keeping it hard. He only swapped when he was sure that the nipple in his mouth was nice and puffy. Only for him to do the same for the other, turning both sensitive to the touch. 

“Maybe we should get the clamps. Keeping them stimulated.” He whispered. Michael felt his dick twitch at the idea, and Jeremy noticed. 

“Or maybe grab the bullet and some ice.” He whispered. Michael whined and leaned towards him. Jeremy's face instantly went from the dominate role he was portraying to his loving boyfriend. Jeremy kissed Michael's lips softly, letting the boy enjoy it.

"Jere, why don't you step back and let Rich and I take over?" Sir asked. Jeremy nodded and walked out of the room. Presumingly to go fetch Papi. Sir walked in front of him, making Michael whine again. This time from want and need. 

"Jere had the right idea, though it looks like you need a tougher hand. On your knees slut." Sir ordered. Michael fell to his knees and Sir pushed his head towards his aching cock. Michael took it instantly, sucking on the head roughly. Sir didn’t let him keep at the pace he was going through. He shoved his cock down Michael’s throat in a matter of seconds. Michael felt himself choke for a second, though he relaxed his throat and it felt comfortable for him again. He ran his fingers down the boy’s neck, pressing into it slightly. 

“My doesn’t my little slut look so pretty like this. You take my cock so well. Like you were made to do only this.” He cooed. Michael looked up at him as he spoke, trying to get away with humping the floor. Yet Sir saw, and he slapped his face. 

“God, you are such a whore. You can’t get enough, so you hump the floor, like a bitch in heat. You disgust me.” He said, pressing his cock further down Michael's throat. Michael swallowed around the boy, and Jake came down his throat. Soon he pulled out of the boy's mouth and headed out of the room.

Michael didn't notice Rich and Jeremy walking back into the room. He sat there, panting as he tried to catch his breath. It wasn't until Rich was behind him did he notice Jake left the room. He then jolted as Papi pressed on the plug. He could hear the short boy chuckle, and the boy pulled on it. 

“Maybe I should take this out and fuck you. Or maybe I should take you out on Jake’s deck, let anyone who looks up see you. What would they think, seeing our slut taking it up the ass while bent over a railing?” He whispered. Michael moaned a little, instantly regretting it since Papi pinched his thighs.

“Jeremy, get the gag.” He ordered. Michael could see Daddy leave the room and Papi went back to playing with the plug. 

“Now I’m thinking, we take you to the sunroom. Open the door and all the windows. Make you spread your legs as you ride a dildo.” He said, pulling the plug out slowly. Michael bit his lip, trying to hold back a moan. Luckily, the short boy made no move to have him leave the room. Instead, he had him sit in front of the large window with his leg spread. 

"Look at all the people. If they looked over, they would see your little cock. Bet you like that though. Bet you want them to see." Papi whispered in his ear. Michael made a move to close his legs, but Papi stopped him. He then placed a hardcover book in between his spread legs. 

"Try not to stain the book. If not, we will have you lick it up." The threat was empty, Michael knew it. Yet he felt a sense of relief when Jeremy came back in with the gag. Jake watched him with interest. Jeremy seemed off, which was sending his boyfriend senses through the roof. Though Papi forced his mouth open and plopped the gag into his mouth. This gag was the one with the hole, so they could still fuck his mouth. Michael didn't like this gag that much.

"We will wreck you." Papi promised. Sir walked over and pulled him off the chair. He then had him get on his hands and knees. Sir then began to fuck his mouth through the gag. Papi and Daddy began to jerk off over him. It was a slow process, but soon each of them came. Jeremy came first; it splattered on his face and a small bit got in his hair. Rich came second, this getting all over his back. Jake’s come landed in his mouth.

“Don’t spit or swallow. Hold it in your mouth until I tell you otherwise.” The tall boy said. Michael nodded and did as instructed. Jake pulled out their camera and snapped pictures of him. One from behind where he had Rich hold his cheeks apart. The next was of his front. 

“Sit and spread your legs. I want to see your dick in this one.” Michael whined as he sat down, legs spread wide. When Jake finished, he smirked at him. 

“Look at how desperate he is. Don’t you want to just show him off to the world?” Jake said, showing the pictures to Jeremy and Rich. Michael could see the worried look on Jeremy’s face. Rich nodded though, which meant the scene wasn't over yet. 

"Jake, I think we should-" Jeremy started to say, but Papi gave him a pointed look.

"We are just going to get him off love. I know he has had enough." Sir assured Jeremy, who visibly relaxed. Jeremy pulled off the ring and began to pump his cock slowly. He gave him small words of encouragement as he did so. 

"-so good, baby. We are so proud of you." He mumbled. Michael finally came all over Jeremy’s hand. The boy smiled softly at him and kissed his head. 

“You did so well, Mikey. So well, baby boy.” He whispered softly to him. Michael whimpered softly in response. Jeremy wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. 

“You okay, baby?” He whispered. Michael didn’t know how to answer; he felt exhausted. He just wanted to cuddle with his boyfriends. He could hear faint mumbling in the background and he tried to focus on it. Though with how tired he was, it surprised him he was awake. 

“-want me to carry-” He heard Jake’s voice say. The boy sounded far away, though that couldn’t be right since he could see his shoes next to Jeremy. Without warning, he felt Jake pick him up. He nuzzled his face into the boy’s neck as he dozed off. 

When he woke up, he was in Jake’s bed, Rich was on his chest and the other two were on both sides of him. He could easily feel Jeremy petting his hair and he heard Jake’s phone playing soft music. 

“Hey sleepyhead, you doing okay?” Jake asked softly. Michael nodded, not wanting to speak.

“Do you need anything? We ordered a pizza; it should be here any minute now.” Jeremy said, he looked a little concerned. 

“Stay?” Michael whispered, his throat sore. 

“Will do. I love you, babe.” Jake said. 

“Never thought about leaving you. Love you baby boy.” Jeremy whispered, still petting his hair.

“Love you too.” Michael said, closing his eyes again and drifting off to sleep.


	12. First Time (Kleinsen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEH, Kleinsen, and first time pls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by:CherriesAndRaindrops

Jared and Evan spent more time together after Evan went to college. When he coincidently applied to the same school as Jared, well they were forced to reconnect. Eventually, both boys apologized, with many tears shed, and they parted as better friends. So it wasn’t that odd for either of them to be sitting in Jared’s empty dorm room. It wasn’t odd for them to both be sitting on his bed in the dark. After all, the boy only had his laptop, and they wanted to watch a movie. It wasn’t even odd for Jared to be holding onto Evan’s hand. What was odd is when Jared shyly leaned in and pecked Evan's lips. Evan didn’t move at first, and internally Jared’s mind was screaming at him. He ruined it; he would lose the boy forever, but Evan responded eventually. At first, he was adding pressure, showing he was trying to respond. Jared took an initiative and moved his lips a bit, trying to deepen the kiss. 

As first kisses go, it was awkward. Teeth clinked together as they tried to find a position that didn’t cut airflow from their noses. Their noses squished together for the same reason. Jared’s glasses were pressed into his face, and he couldn’t care less. The pain was dormant and even if it wasn’t, well Jared couldn’t care less. The kiss was perfect, and you couldn’t tell him otherwise. There may have been no fireworks or butterflies, those were overrated. Especially compared to the warm sensation he felt in his belly. Not that he would tell Evan that. 

“Jared.” The words were quiet, and Jared thought he imagined the boy say his name. Evan deepened the kiss a little, to the shock of the shorter boy. Evan’s hands then went from the awkward placement of the boy’s sides to Jared’s hair, and he pulled at it. At first, the feeling didn’t register to him, that is until his hair was pulled again. He would deny it if he were asked, but he may or may not have made a noise that could only be described as an amature porn actress moan. 

Evan pulled away from him and gave the boy a concerned look.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked, biting his lip anxiously. Jared nodded a little and took off his glasses, placing them on the bedside table.

“Yeah, I’m okay. It felt erm good.” Jared mumbled. He felt his cheeks turning red and Evan snorted. He pulled Jared into his lap and moved his hand under the boy’s chin, lifting it up so Jared was looking at his face. 

“Did you like that?” He asked. Jared nodded and Evan smiled warmly, giving Jared a small sense of security. That is until Evan pulled his hair again, making Jared repeat the noise, though this time it was a little quieter. The boy continued to tug on his hair until Jared pushed him back.

“Did I do something wrong?” Evan asked, pulling his hands away from him.

“No, I’m just erm.” Jared stuttered. Evan gave him a confused look and grabbed his hands. He looked like he wanted to comfort the boy.

“You were making me hard.” Jared finally admitted. Evan blinked and glanced at the small bulge forming in Jared jeans. The chubby boy shied away from the dirty blonde, not knowing what to do or how Evan would react. 

"I'm sorry." Jared mumbled, to his surprise, Evan giggled at him.

"I-I'm s-sorry you just sounded l-like me." He said in between giggles. Jared smiled softly and leaned in for another kiss. Evan responded quickly, with the same enthusiasm he brought earlier. This time ended just as quickly, with Jared placing his forehead against the boy's. The only noise that either could hear is each other's small pants. 

“How far do you want to go?” Jared asked, moving his hands to the boy’s shirt. Evan grabbed his hands, tentatively squeezing them. 

“I want-erm I mean um-” Evan stammered. Jared waited patiently, moving to kiss the boy’s neck. Evan whined slightly under the feeling. Jared sucked gently on the skin, not wanting to leave marks in case Evan didn’t like that. 

“Jared, touch me.” Evan moaned. Jared did not pause at the words, no siree. He just needed a moment to comprehend the words. So if it took him about five minutes to move his hands under the boy’s chest, well it was a coincidence. 

At first, he held onto the boy’s sides, taking the moment to appreciate how soft his skin is. He caressed the skin as he moved his hand up the boy's side. Evan's breath slowed, moving his head back and closing his eyes. 

"Please." The boy whispered. Jared's hands eventually reached his ribs and pressed on them.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly, and Evan nodded. Evan's shirt came off, as did Jared's button-up. He looked at Evan's bare chest, moving his hand down it. As the two boys stared, Evan pulled Jared back into another kiss. It told him it was okay, that he wanted this. Jared poured years of emotions in that kiss. He wanted to apologize again, even if they both have done their share of apologies. 

Before long, Evan's pants came off and Jared was opening him up. Jared pressed his fingers through the first round of muscles. He could feel the boy tense at first and he stopped. 

“J-Jared, keep going.” The boy whimpered, only to moan when Jared pushed the finger through the second ring of muscles. 

"More, please Jare!" He begged. Jared pulled the finger out, pouring more lube before inserting two fingers this time. He pressed his fingers deep into him, trying to find the one spot most gay porn talked about. 

"Mhh! Jared!" Evan panted under him. Jared pulled his fingers out as soon as he was sure he prepped Evan enough. 

"Do you want-" He was cut off by Evan's loud moan. He glanced down and saw that Evan had come all over his hand. Once Jared wiped the come off of his blanket, he began laughing. Once he stopped, both boys smiled at each other, panting slightly. Evan grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. He could feel the sweat coming from his palm, though he didn’t mind. Instead, Jared kissed the boy’s head as he wrapped his arms around him. 

“Hey, Ev.” He murmured into the boy’s hair. His voice was barely audible, though with the proximity between the two Evan could hear him.

“Hmm?” Jared smiled as he looked down at the boy, tightening his hold.

“I love you.” He breathed, giving him a goofy grin. Evan smiled and looked up at him. He looked sleepy and content.

“I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one was late. I'll post the next one later today. :)


	13. Keeping You Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi!! maybe just some sincerely three or treebros bondage with evan as the sub??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Supernatural_Leo

“You sure you want to do this?” Jared asked for the millionth time that night. Evan nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. 

“Yeah, I need this tonight.” Evan said, biting his bottom lip slightly. Connor and Jared both shared a look before heading Evan to their spare bedroom. 

“One, two, or three?” Jared asked, glancing at the dresser. Evan held up a four, making Connor shift. He knew he was asking for a lot, but he needed it all to go away. Just for a night. 

“Alright, Con get the headphones. I will set him up.” Jared said. Connor shifted again before leaving the room. Jared glanced over at Evan, and Evan took his shirt off without a second thought. His pants came off next, and he laid on the bed, with his hands above his head. He needed this and wanted to get started right away. 

“Are you sure you want to-” Jared was cut off by a small whine.

“Yes, please Jare.” He practically begged he needed this. 

“Fine, you remember the rules we set place?” The question was quick, as though he wasn’t sure he wanted to do this. Evan sighed quietly as he looked straight at Jared.

“Red means stop. You won't cover my mouth so I can safeword. If I don’t like something, say so.” Evan listed. Jared nodded and grabbed the Polypropylene webbing rope they had. He faced Evan, giving him a look that had Evan sitting up instantly. 

“Hands behind your back.” He told him. Evan nodded and did as told. Jared wrapped his wrist and tied it to the bed. The tie wasn’t all that tight, giving him room to move if needed. Though he wasn’t about to pull away from the bed anytime soon. 

Evan heard Connor walk into the room, the boy didn’t come into his line of sight though he could hear him whistle. 

“?” He was asked. Jared nodded and tugged on the rope. When he was satisfied with the tightness he motioned for Connor.

The tall boy never came into his line of sight. Instead, he climbed behind him and forced him to lay down. His arms were moved over his head without his control, though he was never in any pain. He laid on his back, arms bound above his head. His head was resting in Connor’s lap, the boy was still completely clothed. Jared holds down his legs by sitting on them. He gently kisses the boy’s thighs before moving up, kissing up his happy trail until he reaches his collar bone. There he kisses it, and Evan swears he can feel the boy’s breathing on his skin. The soft lips barely put any weight on their own. Yet it is the one thing Evan can focus on. 

“I am going to take these off.” The boy muttered into his skin, pulling on his briefs. Evan whines quietly, not wanting the sensation of the soft lips to leave his skin. Connor remedies this by kissing his neck. His lips are chapped, and not as pleasant at Jared's. Still, it is a sensation to distract him from the tight ropes on his wrist. 

The air hitting his skin was the first thing he noticed. His member stirred as the cool air hit him, and he moaned with want. Jared kissed the tip of his penis before taking the head into his mouth. The warm wet feeling was familiar and comforting to the boy. Connor ruined the moment by clearing his throat.

"He still needs a couple of things on first Jare." Connor reminded the boy. Evan groaned, throwing his head back.

"Blindfold first." The words were raspy when they came out. Connor moaned quietly when he hears the words. Jared hopped off the boy's legs, grabbing the fabric off their dresser. The blindfold they used was a red bandana that they would spray with Jared’s deodorant. Since he was on an apple spice kick, there was no way Evan would be smelling anything. Once folded, it was placed over his eyes carefully. The fabric was wide enough to cover his eyes and nose easily, cutting two senses at once. Both boys used this for their advantage. Jared barely touched his arm, not quite touching it as he moved his fingers down. 

“Can you feel this?” He whispered in his ears. When Evan didn’t respond he went to his chest, going with the theme of not quite touching him. His fingers hovered lightly over, and Evan swore he could feel every part of the boy’s hand. 

Connor liked to play with his hair, forcing his attention to both parts. He would massage his scalp and pull on his hair. 

“Do you want the headphones?” Connor whispered. Evan nodded, and the skinny boy hopped off the bed to grab them. 

The seconds of pure silence always caused Evan’s heart rate to go up. He hates the silence at first. It made him feel truly alone, and that always will frighten him. Then he feels one of them touch him. It feels as though he is being shocked, yet not unwelcomed. The touches then increase to larger parts of his body. When the first may be the base of his neck, the next is his shoulder. Trailing down to his feet and up again. It is intense, and his mind focuses on every small part. When the touches stop, he feels as though he isn’t there anymore. There is nothing to ground him to reality until the next sensation. The feeling of cold shocks him back to reality. It is introduced slowly until he can identify it as an ice cube. The ice cube is placed on his nipples. The cold block was circled around the nubs until they hardened. He could easily feel goosebumps forming on his arms as one of the boys blew on the nubs, letting the cubes slip down his chest. As the ice fell, it left behind a small puddle of water. The water spread around on his chest, air gently blown on the trail shortly after. 

‘Please.’ Evan thought, at the same time he felt all the attention on his upper chest. There was another ice cube placed under the trail. This one led down to his naval and air was blown shortly after. 

He could feel the boys caressing down his sides, this time it was not hands but an object. 

The object was skinny, and it felt like it was made of leather, and there was a thicker part at the top. He instantly recognized the object and shied away. The object was immediately taken off him and replaced by a slightly thicker piece of wood. It followed the same trail the other object followed, giving him slight pats down his sides. His skin felt like it was burning, both from the cold and the sudden heat that was displayed. 

“Please.” He tried to whisper. He has no idea if they heard him or how loud he was being. Though the flick he received on his hardened nipples told him he was heard. The removal of the wood told him his message was misinterpreted. 

Evan was left in his position without any touch for what felt like hours. Granted he had no way of telling time, and it probably was no more than five minutes. 

“Touch me, please.” Evan begged. He had no response, but he did feel the air hitting him at a much faster rate. This air was warmer than the previous, and he couldn’t tell if it was the portable heater or the fan blowing on him. That alone scared him, yet sent blood straight to his already hard member. Without warning, he felt a pinch on his nipples. Yet this pinch never left. It was harder than Jared ever did and it lasted longer than Connor ever pinched him. His nipples stung from the pain. However, it was not unpleasant. The pain left him wanting more. Soon the pain left his nipples, only for something warm and wet. He felt something soft touching them both, which he instantly recognized as his boyfriend’s tongues. He was sure he was moaning, the light bites on his nipples told him as much. A hand then touched his cock, giving it a couple of strokes, and he came instantly.

The two boys waited for him to come down from his high before doing anything. Then they started to take things off. The first thing that came off didn’t really come off. Jared would move the blindfold so it was no longer covering his nose. They would leave him like this for a few seconds, just enough to catch his breath. Next was the headphones.

“-you hear me, Ev?” Connor asked quietly, so he didn’t go into sensory overload. Evan nodded, taking in the soft sounds of his boyfriend’s breathing. 

“All right, we are turning off the lights now.” Jared would call from the other side of the room. He could hear the click of the light switch. 

“The fairy lights are turning on.” Connor called from his desk. Once the room was quiet, he knew the blindfold was coming off. He closed his eyes tightly as they untied the fabric, not letting it touch him once it left his face. 

“You are okay. The lights are off, we promise.” Jared soothed, walking near him. Evan opened his eyes one at a time, giving himself a moment to adjust to the low lights.

“Okay, we will untie you now.” Connor slowly undid the ropes, letting Evan get used to the loose feeling around his wrist. Once they untied his wrist, the boys checked for bruising and rope burns, their cold fingers felt soothing on his wrist. When Jared noticed anything, he kissed the spot. Connor would gently rub it with his thumb, noting the texture of the skin so he could ice it later if needed. 

“Are you okay?” Evan nodded slowly. He reached out to hold their hands, and both boys grabbed the outreached hands. Jared’s hold was soft and comforting. Connor squeezed it, reminding him he was there. 

“Do you need anything?” Evan shook his head, keeping ahold of their hands. 

“Thank you.” He whispered. The boys nodded, keeping their hands in his.

“Always.” Jared mumbled, kissing the boy’s hand.

“Anything.” Connor whispered, kissing the boy’s cheek. 


	14. Chrissy's boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Be More Chill Ship: Christine/Jeremy/Michael Dom Christine and sub Jeremy and sub Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by:Boop bop

They didn't do this that often. Their schedules didn't always line up and in most cases, they end up sleeping. Yet, sometimes, they got around to being intimate. Christine would come to them and tell them exactly what she wanted. 

"Jer-Momma wants some sugar." She moaned, spreading her legs for the boy. Jeremy nodded and instantly got to work, wanting to please the girl. Christine pulled at his hair as he slowly opened her up with his fingers. Pushing two in instantly. He slowly scissored her with his fingers, stretching her open. Once he was sure he had her opened enough, he shoved his tongue into her warm heat. Neither of them noticed their red hoodie-clad boyfriend walking into the room. When Christine finally noticed him, she demanded that he removed his clothes. 

Michael listened without an argument. He slowly worked his cock as he watched them like they always did. He smirked as he watched Jeremy going down on the girl. Her legs wrapped around his head as he lapped at her wet cunt. Christine moaned loudly, pressing herself more into his face. 

“Come on Jer, eat my pussy. I bet you love this. Your face between my legs.” She moaned. Jeremy could only hum in agreement as he continued to eat her out. Michael could tell that he began to suck on her clit by the look on her face. 

“J-Jer!” She squealed. Jeremy reached for her hand as he licked her pussy like it was the last bit of water on earth. Christine didn’t last long and came. Her juices got all over the boy’s face, though he didn’t look as though he minded. Licking his lips the second he moved his face from her. 

“I-Mikey you should try that sometime.” He said. Michael chuckled at the look on his face. 

“Nah, I’m good.” Michael rolled his eyes. Christine smirked at him.

“You would eat me out if I asked you too.” She pointed out. Michael flushed a light pink and nodded. 

“Now, get your ass over here and let me fuck myself on you, Michael.” She demanded. Michael did as she asked, sitting on the bed instantly. Christine climbed on top of him, instantly sinking herself onto his cock. She started slowly and before long she began to pull herself up before dropping down. Jeremy wrapped his hand around his cock as he watched Michael’s face. The boy’s hair was sticking to his face as his head fell back. His eyes screwed shut as he moaned loudly. Christine bounced on him, grunting every so often. Her tits bounced up and down as she went, making them look larger than they were. Michael’s hands were holding tightly onto her, keeping her steady. He could feel the vibrator hit his prostate as he shifted. 

“C-Chris, I need to-” Jeremy panted. Christine smirked as she looked over at him.

“Then come, babe.” She said, sending him over the edge. Jeremy slumped over after he came, he was already tired as is. Add an orgasm, and he was about to pass out. 

Michael, on the other hand, began to buck into her. Meeting her halfway and improving his angle. She moaned when he finally hit her g-spot.

“You two are mine.” She whispered. 

“Yours” Michael grunted. Christine came shortly after, and Michael came right after that. The two sat there for a few minutes before helping Jeremy up. Clean up was relatively short for their standards. The three of them showered together, and the toy was placed next to the sink for clean up. Before long the three were in their bedroom, and Jeremy was dead on his feet. 

“I’m sleepy.” Jeremy whined, much to both of their amusement. 

“Alright Jere, bedtime.” Christine said. Both boys nodded and climbed back into the bed. Not bothering getting dressed. She climbed into the bed shortly after. She kissed their heads before laying next to them.

“I love you.” Jeremy mumbled, trying to get comfy. 

“Love you Chrissy.” Michael mumbled, yawning shortly after. Jeremy laughed as he tried to climb on top of the boy. When that didn’t work he settled for laying his head on his chest. 

“I love you both so much.” She whispered to them. Michael kissed her head before closing his eyes. Jeremy scrunched his nose a little when her hair brushed his nose. She smiled as she watched him nuzzled into Michael. He grabbed onto her hand as he fell asleep. Seeing them like this makes her smile. Christine truly loves her boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late and short. The updates may be slow for a couple of days, I kinda am getting over a cold right now.


	15. Pretty in rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeremy being tied edged by Micheal pls? Make my poor boo flustered, whiny and needy. Bonus points of micha keep going after he cums once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh

Jeremy moaned quietly, his eyes not opened. The boy shifted slightly, moving his arms out. Michael could easily see the boy’s fingers tightening and closing, as though they were trying to grasp the sleeves of his cardigan. He was still fast asleep. Which was a strange occurrence in the Mell-Heere apartment. Since Jeremy had an earlier shift than Michael, he was normally awake first. Though, since it was Thursday, Jeremy had the day off. Which would explain him being fast asleep. Since Michael’s classes don’t start until noon, as Jeremy would say it, Michael had a perilous idea.

He wanted to tie Jeremy up and fuck him until he wakes up. Now it wasn’t as crazy as it sounds. Jeremy and he use bondage during sex sometimes. As for Jeremy being asleep, well they have talked about it a few times.

Jeremy moaned quietly, bucking his hips slightly. The boy was only in his briefs and was clearly developing an erection. Michael licked his lips, finally deciding on going through with it. The first thing he does is pull out the lube. When it was out he grabbed the rope, preparing to bound the boy to the bed. 

Jeremy stayed asleep as Michael pulled his briefs off, his dick falling onto his chest in the process. Michael licked his lips hungrily while he looked at the boy's sleeping form. He kissed him quickly before propping his legs up, spreading them apart. He smiled as he looked at the pretty sight in front of him. He figured he needed to prop the boy up, so he pushes a pillow under his ass, then bounds the boy's legs to the bedpost.

“Aww, look at my sweet baby.” Michael whispered to himself as he kissed the boy’s lips. He lightly responded, and Michael pulled away quickly. When Jeremy’s eyes didn’t open he sighed in relief. 

“Baby boy, you are going to be the death of me.” He whispered. Jeremy stirred, reminding Michael to tie his wrist to the bedpost. The knot he uses is relatively easy to untie, though there was no risk of Jeremy escaping without a real attempt. A few seconds later and Jeremy was fully bound to the bedpost. To Michael, it was a beautiful sight. His nipples were hard and his cock was at half mass, resting on his stomach. The boy’s eyes were still closed, giving Michael the confirmation he could continue. So, he flicked the boy’s nipples. When he didn’t respond he pinched them, this time he got a small moan. 

The small noise encouraged Michael to take the bud into his mouth. Flicking his tongue at it and sucking harshly. Jeremy panted under him, thrusting his hips up slightly as he went on.

“Micha.” He moaned, causing the boy to pull off him. Jeremy whimpered and turned his head to the side, reassuring that he was asleep. 

The Filipino boy pecked the boy's neck, sucking on the skin gently. Jeremy moaned quietly, his cock visibly hardening on his stomach. Michael smirked and reached for the boy's member, spreading the building precome down the head. His own cock twitched in his briefs, reminding Michael of what he wanted to do. 

"Ready for the best sex of your life?" Michael asked Jeremy, who moaned quietly. He grabbed the lube off the bedside table, pouring an excessive amount onto his fingers. He then pressed one in, enjoying how it looked pushing into the pink hole. The finger goes in with no issue, and he pressed it in and out gradually, going deeper with each thrust. He adds another finger when the first went in nuckle deep. Before long the boy was prepped and ready to go. So he pulls out his aching cock and presses himself slowly into the boy. He enjoyed watching his cock's head slowly being sucked into the boy's tight hole. Once it was fully in he began to slam himself into the boy, only stopping when Jeremy made a new noise. 

"C'mon." He said under his breath, shoving it in one last time. Jeremy made a high pitched moan, telling him he found exactly what he was looking for.

"There you are." He whispered. Jeremy consistently moaned as he repeatedly slammed into his prostate. Michael could feel the warm sensation in his groin and he knew he was about to come. He slammed into the boy one last time, and Jeremy’s hole clenched around him, sending him over the edge. Jeremy’s eyes shot right open as he came all over his stomach. He looked around, looking slightly confused at first. When he pulled his arms forward, only for him to be stopped after an inch. He whined slightly, pouting his lips. 

“Why’d you stop?” He panted. Michael smirked at him, pecking the pouty lips. He pulled himself out of the boy, which caused the boy to whimper quietly. 

“Oh, so you like it when I’m in you?” He asked, pressing a finger into his empty hole. Jeremy nodded, moaning quietly. Michael then stuck a second one in with ease. Jeremy tried to push onto him, only to whine as he found that he couldn’t due to the restraints.

Michael smirked and began to search for the boy’s prostate again. As he looked, he scissored his fingers, giving the boy a little friction. Jeremy moaned quietly, only to moan louder when he brushed against something. 

“Bingo.” He said. Jeremy continued to moan as Michael jabbed his finger into the boy’s prostate. Jeremy came quickly, much to Michael’s surprise. Said boy smiled at him, giving him a large smile

“Now that is a wake-up call.” Jeremy said, huffing for his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So funny story, this was deleted off my drive and I could only recover maybe a third of the fic. So I had to rewrite it.


	16. Expect the Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ar evan hansen some connor/evan nipple play (like lots lmao), rimming, vibrators, and maybe orgasm denial and overstimulation? also sub/bottom connor being a horny lil ho?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by:Just Some Anon Person

When you see Evan and Connor together, you would assume that Connor was the top. Connor was the confident one and Evan was the soft-spoken one. It made sense to anyone that wasn't the two boys. Evan found it funny that people thought Connor was the more dominant one in their relationship. Especially when he had a vibe shoved up Connor's ass.

"Hngg, Ev!" Connor moaned, arching his hips. Evan laughed, twisting the anal vibrator slightly, pressing right into his prostate. 

“Y-you like that Con?” He asked, not sounding all that concerned. Connor moaned as a response, trying to push into the toy. 

“Ev, please.” He begged. Evan shook his head, turning the toy up a level. 

“N-no. You s-said that I couldn’t get y-you off without touching your dick.” He said, making a point to push more on the vibrator as he spoke.

“Please, Ev! Let me come.” He cried out. Evan smirked again, pulling the toy out. He then handed the boy a regular dildo. 

“You want to come, you can ride this for me. Put on a show Con.” He decided. To be clear, he didn’t want Connor to see what he had going on downstairs today. So, this time he wanted Connor to do all the work. 

“Ev!” Connor whined, sliding himself onto the large dildo. Evan smirked as he watched the boy fuck himself on the dildo. He bounced slightly, his cock leaking pre-come at a fast rate. The boy whimpered and whined as the dildo slid in and out of him at a fast pace. As he rode the toy he began to pinch his own nipples. He rubbed them roughly in between the pinches. Making his nipples rock hard. Evan moaned quietly as he watched the boy.

"You wanna play with those, lick your fingers. Suck on them and cover them with spit. Then you can touch them." Evan demanded. Connor moaned before he stuck his fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them desperately until they were covered in saliva. When he was done he went back to playing with his hard nipples. 

“All right, I think you have had enough. I wanna try something.” Evan declared when he grew bored with watching his boyfriend fuck himself. Connor whined, but listened to the boy and stopped.

“Get off and lay on your belly.” He instructed. Connor didn’t say a word as he laid on the bed. Evan walked over and pulled apart the boy’s cheeks. He then simply licked straight across the boy’s hole. 

“God! Do it again!” He moaned. Evan smirked and licked the boy’s hole again, this time sticking his tongue into the boy. Connor moaned pathetically as Evan jabbed his tongue into the boy’s hole.

“Please Ev, keep going!” He whined. The boy continues to fuck the boy's ass with his tongue, darting it in and out at a fast pace, sticking a finger in when the boy's moans subdued. 

"You are getting come all over on my pants." Evan laughed, feeling the cloth on his pants becoming damp. Connor smirked slightly, yet it fell the moment he brushed something. 

"Goddammit! Do that again!" Connor yelled. Evan repeated the action again. Connor continued to whimper as the boy fucked him with his tongue repeatedly. He felt the boy tighten up around him and he pulled off. 

"Nuh uh, can't come yet. I want to see you fall apart." He said. Connor gave him a pathetic look, and Evan frowned. 

"You wanna come babe?" He asked. Connor nodded fastly, whining softly.

"Please Ev." He said, his voice breaking with each word. 

"Then hump on my leg." He said with a completely straight face. Connor nodded and stood down. Evan stared at him as he maneuvers himself onto the floor. He spread his legs and began to hump Evan's leg. The dirty blonde boy smirked wickedly as he watched his seemingly dominate boyfriend getting himself off on his leg. It was thrilling to see him fall apart like this. 

"Come on, you wanna come. Then make yourself come." He demanded. Connor whined as he picked up the pace. He could clearly see the precome falling down his hard cock. Connor moaned loudly, tears prickling in his eyes. 

"Please, let me come." He whispered. Evan nodded, wrapping his hand in his hair. Pulling it slightly. 

"Come." He ordered, and Connor did so. There was silence for a few minutes. The only thing that could be heard was both boy's breathing. Connor was the one to break the ice. 

"We need to do this again." Connor finally said. Evan nodded and helped the boy up. They looked at each other and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, it was fun." Evan said. Connor looked down at the boy's pants, wincing at the stain.

"We might need to clean your pants." He said. 

Evan laughed, playfully smacking the boy’s ass as he headed for the door. He was right, Connor came easily. Also, those who thought he was the top, well they never saw him in bed. Ever.


	17. Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deh Connor/Evan?? But it's more like a Connor solo lmao A/b/o dynamics, Connor is an omega and his heat gets triggered by Evan's scent on one of Evan's shirts or hoodies (I'm such a thot for scent kinks) and basically Connor fervently masturbating, horny as literal hell, and enjoying himself a little wayy too much. Nipple play is my main kink request bc Connor getting off w his nipples literally gives me oxegyn, and the rest is up to you, suprise me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by:Lettuce

Connor was bored. Since he was in heat, Larry and his mother locked him into his room. Normally this was not an issue, after all, they have been doing this since he presented at thirteen. However, last year he became friends with Evan Hansen, an alpha in his grade. The boy was the most anxious human being he has ever met, yet he wasn’t afraid of him. Erm, he was getting off-topic. Anyway, he was bored, and it was because he was alone for the first time since he met Evan. 

Connor usually slept when he was in heat. There was nothing else to do in this small bedroom. He couldn't focus on his schoolwork, not that he did that, anyway. He also couldn't read his books, since his head was so foggy. Hell, he couldn't even smoke since Larry put locks on his window three years ago. 

Today he couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t explain it at first. He was exhausted, yet something kept him up. It started when Evan came over two days prior. The boy had been planning on staying the night, though since he was due for his heat, Larry put his foot down on Evan not being able to stay.

Ever since the dirty blonde boy left, his body has been all over the place. At first, he couldn’t focus, then he couldn’t sleep. Now he is pacing back and forth in his room, his nose going crazy.

“God dammnit! What is it?!” He yelled, throwing his blankets off the bed, he had been trying to sleep for hours already. When the blankets fell on the floor, he saw it. There was a grey sleeve poking out of the mess of blankets on the floor.

At first, he looked at it, wondering who’s hoodie it was. He picked it up off the floor and examined it. The hoodie was grey and black, similar to his own. Yet it wasn’t his size. He preferred slightly tighter clothes; this was two sizes larger than Evan wore. That is when it clicked in his head. This was Evan's hoodie. 

The fabric was soft in his hands. From what it looked like, the hoodie would engulf him. Which made it that much better. 

The boy looked around and closed the blinds. He then pulled the desk chair, placing it under the handle of his door. When he was sure no one was getting in, he stripped. Taking off his shirt first. His nipples hardened slightly at the cool temperature of the room. He pinched them slightly, letting his head fall back as he moaned. He could feel his boxers become damp in his pants. That is when he pulled his jeans down. He kicked them off and laid in his large bed. 

"Ev." He whined, holding the hoodie to his face. He could smell hints of the boy on the clothes instantly. His dick twitched in his briefs, thinking about the boy turned him on to no end. He could imagine how Evan would take his dick in his mouth. Sucking on the head before taking it down his throat. The idea sent a warm sensation to his groin. 

"Please babe, I want this so bad." He moaned. He pulled his briefs off, throwing them to the dirty clothes pile. He then wrapped his fingers around his cock, thrusting his hand up and down his hard dick. He came almost instantly, which led his thoughts to wonder. 

If he came like this from just smelling the boy, how would it be to wear the hoodie. So he sat up quickly and pulled on the hoodie, surrounding himself with the intoxicating smell of his friend. He could easily smell the boy’s deodorant, along with a vague hint of pine trees and dirt. To most, it would smell bad, to Connor it was like being wrapped up in Evan’s arms. 

“Evan.” He breathed, thinking about how it would feel to have his best friend wrapping him in his tight arms. Evan would pin him down and nibble on his neck. He would be covered in hickeys, and soon the boy would claim him. The idea made him hard again, it also started another reaction.

He felt the slick feeling coming out of his ass. He knew then that he was fully in heat. The smell of the boy took over; it was almost as though his alpha was there. Wrapping himself in his tight grasp. Connor moved a finger to his dripping hole, sticking a single finger in easily. He plunged his finger in and out at a rapid pace.

"Ahh!" He moaned, plunging a second finger into his sopping wet hole, stretching himself out with ease. Yet it wasn't enough. He needed a knot inside him; his fingers were nothing in comparison. Instead of grabbing a toy, he used his other hand to tweak his nipples. Rubbing and pinching the hard buds. 

The friction felt great to the omega. He tried to stifle his moans by biting his bottom lip, but it did no good. He moaned quietly as he pinched the hard buds. He moved his hand down to his leaking cock. He thrusted into his hand, at the same time he moved his fingers in and out of his hole.

“God, alpha please!” He gasped. He needed more, so he shoved another finger in, trusting them in and out of his hole. 

He tugged at his cock once more he came, whitening his sight for a moment. He panted slightly as he closed his eyes, letting himself take in the feeling.

When he finally came to, he looked at the hoodie. A blush formed on his face when he saw the stain that was now on the hoodie. His breathing slowed as he looked around his room, hoping no one heard him. Suddenly he hears a ping from his computer. A smile forms on his face as he walks over to it. He saw a short email from Evan, so he quickly responded. 

‘Dear Evan Hansen, 

We’ve been way too out of touch…’


	18. Trying New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey this might be a little bit of a weird one but a boyf riends one with a hypnosis kink and a top! Michael hypnotizes Jer I leave plot open Up to whatever you wanna do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by:Skye

Michael is the luckiest guy in the world. He went to the college of his dreams and he got to room with his best friend of fifteen years. He was also dating said best friend. Which in it of itself was amazing to him. An added bonus is that Jeremy seemed to be willing to go along with his crazy ideas. Which is how they ended up where they were then.

The two boys had the afternoon off, which normally is put aside for their homework. This time, like most times, they were not using it for studying. Instead, Michael's mouth was on the boy's neck and his hand was on the boy's hardening cock. 

“So, I was thinking,” Michael said, stroking the boy’s cock. Jeremy’s breath quickened as he leaned his head back.

“Y-yeah?” He asked, his voice shaking. 

“Maybe we could try hypnotism.” Michael finished. Jeremy stayed quiet for a few seconds, Michael’s hand never leaving his hard member.

“Yes.” He finally said. Michael smirked, brushing his thumb against the slit on his cock. Jeremy moaned quietly and Michael grabbed a watch. Luckily for them, Jeremy went under easily. It would be comical if he wasn’t so turned on. 

“Jere, nod if you can hear me.” Michael said. Jeremy nodded slowly. Michael smiled, grabbing ahold of the boy’s cock.

“You will do whatever it is that I ask of you.” He instructed. Jeremy nodded, indicating he understood. 

"This will be broken when we both come, is that understood?" He asked. Jeremy nodded again.

"Alright, wake up in three, two, one." Michael snapped, and Jeremy opened his eyes. The boy looked a little confused and ready to listen. 

“You doing alright?” He asked the boy. Jeremy nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on Michael. 

“You can respond.” Michael told him. Jeremy gave a small smile and glanced at his dick, which was still in Michael’s hand.

“Oh, you want me to touch you?” He asked. Jeremy nodded slowly. The boy smirked as he let go of his cock.

“First, I want you to touch yourself,” Michael said. Jeremy whined, grabbing ahold of his cock. The boy slowly stroked himself, whining softly. He looked up at Michael with big pleading eyes. 

“Oh, do you want me to touch you?” He asked him again. He swatted Jeremy’s hand away before he grabbed ahold of Jeremy’s cock again, stroking him slowly. Jeremy moaned quietly in response. This pleased the taller boy. 

“Mi-Michael p-please. M-more.” Jeremy panted softly. Michael spead up his strokes, though not enough to bring the boy to orgasm.

“No coming,” Michael said. Jeremy moaned again, this time it seemed like a protest. Yet he didn’t verbalize a complaint. Which interested Michael, after all, he didn’t think that this would actually work.

“What do you want Jere?” He asked the boy. Jeremy moaned again, not giving him a response.

“Aw, you know you can talk Jerebear.” Michael cooed. Jeremy moaned again, thrusting his hips forward.

“No moving without permission.” Michael snapped. Jeremy then stayed completely still. 

“W-want you in me.” Jeremy whispered. Michael nodded in response, letting go of the boy’s cock for a second.

“How about you open yourself up.” He said, staring at the boy. Jeremy whined, but didn’t protest. Instead, he pours lube onto his fingers and begins to open himself up. The sight was breathtaking to Michael. Seeing Jeremy push his fingers into his tight hole was his favorite pastime. It was even better that the boy wasn’t complaining about it. Instead, the look on his face was pure bliss. 

“Michael please, I’m open now.” He pleads, bringing Michael out of his thoughts.

“You sure baby boy?” Michael asked, pulling his cock out of his briefs. Jeremy nodded quickly. Michael smirked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“Nah, I want you to ride me.” He said, patting his thigh. The look on Jeremy’s face was pure bliss. The boy’s eyes widened slightly before he lined himself up with Michael’s cock. Once he slid down onto the cock, he began to bounce up and down. Being sure to start with a slow pace. When he was used to the feeling, or so Michael assumed, he picked up the pace. The boy moaned loudly as he bounced, making small whines in between. 

At some point, Michael’s hand found itself back on the boy’s cock. The sounds Jeremy made as he was touched were glorious. He let out small whines, slowing down his pace. Michael grunted as Jeremy’s walls tightened around his cock, letting himself know the boy had to come soon. 

Though Jeremy didn’t seem to want to ask. Instead, he picked up the pace. Michael knew it wasn’t out of disobedience. Though he did like to tease the boy, so he stopped.

“Nuh uh, you have to beg if you want to come.” He told the boy. Jeremy slowed the pace, whining at the loss of contact.

“Please, I wanna come Micha. Please let me come.” Jeremy pleaded. Michael nodded, and Jeremy came over his hand. Michael came shortly after, leading to both boys panting harshly. Jeremy seemed to come to first, whining softly as he tried to pull away from Michael. 

“Please move.” He mumbled. Michael did as he was told, pulling out of the boy. Jeremy left the room to shower, which was odd. Normally he wanted to cuddle. It didn’t take Jeremy long to come back. When he did he crawled into bed, pulling the surrounding blankets. This is when he looked up at Michael. 

“I want to cuddle.” Jeremy whispered. Michael instantly climbed into bed, letting Jeremy cling to his shirt. The shorter boy nuzzled into his chest. Michael couldn’t think of what to say, so he just watched the boy curled into him.

“I love you.” Michael finally whispered, kissing the boy’s head.

“I love you too.” Jeremy whispered, grabbing ahold of his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I am not dead. I got behind on the request, so I took the weekend to write as many as I could. So I will post these throughout the day. Thanks for your patience guys.


	19. When Your Sub is a Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Be More Chill Characters: Jeremy/Michael Kink: sub!Jeremy and dom!Michael, brat kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by:EmberStream

Jeremy laughed as Michael blew raspberries into his stomach. The boy’s hands were resting on his sides, squeezing his hips as he lips blew into his stomach. 

“S-stop it!” Jeremy squealed, lightly pushing Michael’s head away. Michael chuckled, pulling away from him. The boy kissed his head, then his cheek and his nose right after that. 

“You are so cute, you know that?” Michael asked, kissing his lips. Jeremy instantly responded in gusto. Licking the boy’s bottom lip and trying to earn a response. 

“Hmm, do you want to take this further?” Michael asked. He didn’t wait for a response; instead he climbed back on him. He waited for Jeremy to nod before he began to kiss his neck, sucking on the sensitive skin.

“Micah, please.” Jeremy sighed, moving his head to the side slightly to give his boyfriend room. The boy nipped at his neck and moved his hands under his shirt. 

He could easily feel his boyfriend moving his shirt up with his hands. When his shirt was over his belly button the boy stopped. He pulled away from his neck, and Jeremy whined softly.

“I want this off.” Michael said. Jeremy moaned again, giving him a look.

“No, I want you to.” Jeremy said, pouting his lips. Michael stared at him before huffing.

“Fine.” He responded, pulling off the boy’s shirt off. His hands went to the boy’s nipples. He tweaked them, making Jeremy moan quietly. 

“Aww, is my boy sensitive?” Michael laughed.

“You know they are, you asshole.” Jeremy snarked. Michael glared at him, pinching the semi hard buds. 

“You are very sassy today, baby boy.” Michael observed. Jeremy hummed, pushing at the boy. 

“You love it.” Jeremy laughed. Michael rolled his eyes smiling softly. He did get off the shorter boy, pecking his head before standing up.

“You go head to our room. I’ll be right behind you.” Michael said. Jeremy stayed sitting, crossing his arms around his chest.

“I don’t wanna walk.” Jeremy huffed. Michael blinked, not looking amused. Jeremy sighed, standing up since he clearly was not about to get carried. He slowly headed to the room, closing the door behind him. When Michael opened the door, he was carrying the lube, as well as a towel and baby wipes. 

“So I am getting some tonight?” Jeremy laughed. 

“Not if you keep this up.” Michael threatened. Jeremy rolled his eyes as he looked at his boyfriend. He instantly made a ‘come hither’ motion with his index finger. Michael chuckled, placing the items onto the bed.

“Have you been good?” He asked him, pulling off his own shirt. Jeremy cocked his head to the side, wondering if he should ask for a clarification on the timeline of said goodness.

“I will take that as a no.” Michael laughed, walking towards him. Jeremy flushed a light pink, and he nodded. 

“Sorry sir.” He mumbled. Michael chuckled, cupping his cheek with his hand. 

“It’s fine. I will let it slide if you are good. If not, I think you have three for what I found on your laptop yesterday.” Michael whispered. Jeremy moaned quietly, nodding in agreement. 

“Take off your pants and briefs, then get on the bed.” Michael ordered. Jeremy nodded and did as he was told. Once he was on the bed he looked over and saw Michael had only taken off his pants.

“Aren’t you gonna take those off?” Jeremy asked, cocking his eyebrows. Michael rose an eyebrow, almost as if he were asking if Jeremy was serious.

“I’m just saying that it is counterproductive to keep them on.” Jeremy further explained. Michael shook his head and climbed on top of the boy again, pushing him back so he was laying down.

“You aren’t the one who makes the rules baby boy.” Michael reminds him. Jeremy huffed and moved his hands down to the boy’s briefs and started pulling on them. Michael slapped his hand away, giving him the look.

“I didn’t say you can touch.” He said, his voice lowering. 

“You didn’t say I couldn’t touch.” Jeremy shot back, wiggling his eyebrows. Michael gave him the look again, grabbing his hands and placing them above his head.

“That’s two. If you move them it’s four.” He said, Jeremy stuck his tongue out at him, wiggling slightly.

“One for the tongue. Also, stay still. You are testing my patience baby boy.” Michael warned. Jeremy merely huffed as a response. Michael was no fun when he got all big like this. The taller boy trailed his hands down his sides, making Jeremy want to squirm away. It was hard, but the boy almost always took away numbers when he stayed still. It was kinda like a sign of faith or something. 

“Hmm, I’m thinking that if you stay still, then I will only give you three if you stay still through this.” Michael said. Jeremy hummed in response. Taking away half seemed worth not moving for a few minutes. 

“Okay.” He said, nodding. Michael went back to softly touching his sides, moving his hands down from his ribs to waist. When he reached his waist, he wrapped his hands around them. Squeezing them slightly before moving downwards to his legs. 

“How are you already hard?” He asked the boy. Jeremy blushed as he looked at his hard member.

“Not my fault, you were teasing me before we got to the bedroom.” Jeremy sassed. At this point, Michael should keep the disappointed warning look he has on his face. 

“That is two more.” He warned. Jeremy didn't respond, letting Michael go back to touching him. He spread his legs, glancing at his member, which was visibly hard. 

"Do you want me to touch you?" He asked, sounding condescending.

"No I want to stay like this." Jeremy said, his tone sarcastic. Michael looked as though he was trying to hold something back. Instead, he held up two fingers, telling him that he was adding two more.

"You are walking on thin ice." He said. Jeremy rolled his eyes, figuring that would be another point to his punishment. Whatever that was going to be. 

"That's three." Michael said. Jeremy gawked, sitting straight up.

"What I just rolled my eyes!" Jeremy said. Michael sighed, shaking his head.

"One for the eye rolling, two from earlier and four now for moving." Michael said. 

"But Micha." Jeremy whined. Michael huffed, pushing him back.

"Add one for this attitude you have." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Michael." Jeremy said, his tone desperate. 

"What?" He snapped. Jeremy flinched, bringing Michael out of his own headspace.

"I love you." Jeremy said, his voice weak.

"I love you too, baby boy." Michael said, leaning in to kiss his head. He gave him another kiss on the lips before moving back to his cock.

"Aww, look at you." Michael cooed, his fingers gripping around his cock. Jeremy whined as Michael began to stroke it at a painfully slow pace. He felt Michael spread something sticky down his cock. He quickly glanced over and saw it was pre-come. 

"M-Michael." He moaned. The boy chuckled, glancing up at him. 

"Someone Is eager." He teased, pulling his hand off of his cock. Jeremy instantly closed his legs, flushing slightly. Michael sighed, shaking his head. He looked like he was still a little frustrated. He was starting to wonder how much of this was an act. Jeremy reached out for the boy, brushing his hand against Michael’s. Michael’s face softened a little, letting him know that he wasn’t actually upset with him. Now that he knew this he squirmed, he was uncomfortable with his legs closed. Michael chuckled as he watched him.

“Add the four for moving and multiply it by two since you can’t seem to stop moving.” He said, spreading the boy’s legs back apart. Jeremy whined as Michael went back to stroking his cock.

“Add the four for moving and multiply it by two since you can’t seem to stop moving.” He said, spreading the boy’s legs back apart. Jeremy whined as Michael went back to stroking his cock.

“You get one more chance. If you move again-” Michael started, and Jeremy couldn’t help but snark back.

“You’ll what, spank me?” Jeremy asked. Michael’s eyes narrowed. 

“That’s one more.” He said, pulling away. He sat on the bed, patting his lap. He did not seem happy what-so-ever.

“That’s twenty-five if you weren’t counting.” Michael said, his voice was almost cold. Jeremy was slightly scared about what would happen. He didn’t get spanked that often. Michael worried that if he did, he would go too far. After all, he had a temper, and he didn’t blow off steam that often. Jeremy didn’t always push his buttons. Still, he had a chance to change the boy’s mind.

“B-but Michael.” Jeremy whined, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

“Do you want to add two more for arguing?” Michael asked, his voice almost harsh. Jeremy shook his head and plopped himself over Michael’s lap. 

“You know the safe word?” Michael asked. Jeremy nodded and tapped his leg twice for a yes. The boy waited in anticipation for the first one, though Michael was taking his sweet time .

When the first blow happened, Jeremy almost jumped off the boy’s lap. However, he managed to stay mostly still, gripping on the bedsheets. 

“One.” He said, voice shaking. Michael waited a few seconds to give him the second one, this one more gentle. Yet his ass stung, reminding Jeremy that this was still a punishment. 

“Two.” He said, his voice slightly more steady. Michael continued to spank him, switching between rough swats with large time in between and softer but consistent ones. Jeremy was softly crying by the end, yet he didn’t safe word. He didn’t want to.

“T-twenty.” He whimpered. He waited for the next swat, yet it didn’t come. Instead, Michael pulled him up, and into a hug. 

“S-sir?” He asked. Michael didn’t respond; Instead, he squeezed him tighter. 

“Didn’t mean to hit you hard.” He mumbled. Jeremy pulled away, giving him a confused look. 

“That was fine, it wasn’t that hard.” Jeremy assured him, giving him a cheeky grin. Michael rolled his eyes but didn’t let go of the boy.

“Do you wanna stop? We can finish the scene later.” Jeremy offered. Michael shook his head and pecked the boy’s head.

“Nah, you were being a brat. Gotta show you that I won’t tolerate it.” Michael said. Jeremy grinned and plopped himself back over Michael’s lap. The mood had changed, yet the second the next swat was delivered Jeremy felt himself getting back into headspace. 

“Twenty one.” He moaned. The next few swats were delivered and Jeremy could feel the blush on his face appear. His cock began to harden, and he started to grind on the boy’s leg. When Michael gave the last swat he turned the boy around faster than he could give the next number. His hand wrapped around the boy’s cock, and he began to stroke him.

“You are so hard right now. Look at you, getting off on me as I punish you. Such a naughty boy.” He cooed. Jeremy would bet that his face was beat red, yet he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He whined softly, wanting to beg the boy to finish him off. Apparently Michael was a mind reader since he continued to stroke the boy’s cock. 

“Look at you, so pretty like this.” He said, again Jeremy remained silent. Well, that’s a lie. He moaned and whined, but no words came out. 

“Can you get off, baby? I want to do something since you were so good during your punishment.” He said. Jeremy did as he was told, sitting on the bed next to him after he stood up. Michael dropped to his knees the second he sat down. Which was confusing. Before the boy could ask him if he was alright, Michael grabbed the boy’s member and licked the head. 

Jeremy could have sworn he saw stars as Michael began to lick his shaft. He could feel the tongue move from the tip down to his balls. The boy began to suck on them gently, and it was driving him wild. 

“M-Michael?” Jeremy asked, his voice breaking. Though it was different than earlier. This time he could tell his voice was filled with lust. The other boy didn’t respond; Instead, he licked his way back up and took him in his mouth. Somehow the boy looked better like that. 

“Mikey, please.” Jeremy begged. He felt the boy hum around him, sending vibrations up his shaft. He didn’t think the boy would be so good at this. He made a mental note to ask him about either doing this again or about his prior experience of giving blow jobs. Michael tapped his thigh, bringing his attention back on the boy who now had about half of his cock in his mouth. The rest of it was being grasped by his hand. He pumped him as he sucked desperately on his cock.

“M-Mike, I’m gonna-” Jeremy moaned. The boy immediately pulled off him. He continued to pump his cock though.

“Come for me.” He demanded. Like that, the boy was gone. When he finally came back down from cloud nine, Michael was already cleaning him up. There was a small pile of baby wipes in the trash and their clothes were in a pile.

"You back with me, Jere?" Michael asked the boy. Jeremy nodded, giving him a big smile.

"Yeah, Happy Anniversary love." He whispered. 

"Happy Anniversary."


	20. Boyfs in the bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Be more chill Characters: Jeremy x Michael, rich and jake Prompt: Michael gives Jeremy hickeys in the school bathroom, they almost get caught by rich and jake who were also fucking lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by:Hentia_Glock

Jeremy laughed as Michael pulled him out of the classroom, shutting the door behind them.

“Where are we going?” He asked. Michael smirked slightly as he opened the door on the other side of the hallway.

“Where does it look like?” He sounded amused. Jeremy gave him a confused look as they entered the boy’s restroom.

“We are ditching class to hang in the restroom?” Jeremy figured his tone was one of exasperation. Michael only shrugged as a response, at first. 

“Why not, do you honestly like being in chemistry?” Michael asked. Jeremy huffed slightly as he looked around, making sure they were the only ones in the restroom for this conversation.

“First of all, we were in English. Second of all, you like Chemistry. Remember, you said you wanted to find the ingredients of Mt. Dew.” Jeremy snorted. Michael told him that when they were high in their sophomore year. After the SQUIPsident, as Rich called it, he doubted Michael would drink Mt. Dew ever again. 

“It can’t be just sugar and carbonation Jeremy!” Michael yelled, which sounded more like a shout in the echoey bathroom. 

“There’s gotta be something there.” He adds, making Jeremy snort. The boy leaned against the outer part of the first stall’s wall. Michael looked as though he was about to start the rant again if Jeremy added fuel to the fire. Instead, he decided to actually look at his friend. The way that his eyes lit up when they talked about nerd stuff. The way his cheeks gave a dusty flushed look when he was fired up about something he was passionate about. The way his lips were plump-erm never mind. He shouldn’t think about a friend like that. 

“-I mean like sugar is in all kinds of beverages. Like in slushies for instance. However, despite the fact it is in Mt. Dew, the drink just tastes off.” Michael continued. He then seemed to notice that Jeremy had zoned out and was staring at him. He cocked his head to the side, making Jeremy smile slightly at the adorableness of his best friend. Again, Jeremy needs to stop thinking about Michael like this.

“Hey, you good Jere?” Michael asked, bringing Jeremy back to reality. He nodded quickly and began to play with his sleeves.

“Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about stuff.” He said, trying to stop his thoughts from spewing out of his mouth.

“About what?” Michael asked, raising an eyebrow. Jeremy felt his face heating up and he could have sworn that he saw Michael staring at his cheeks.

“Erm, you know. Guy stuff.” Jeremy said. This was good, he could easily avoid an awkward conversation with that.

“Like crushes and stuff.” He added before he could stop himself. He could easily see Michael becoming interested in what he had to say, and Jeremy wanted to figure out how to unsay something.

“Really, who?” Michael asked. Jeremy slowly backed away, though he couldn’t get far since he was already leaning against a wall. 

“You wouldn’t know him.” Jeremy said, his voice became higher in pitch. It wasn’t until the words left his mouth did he realize that he just accidentally came out to his friend.

“H-him?” Michael asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Jeremy saw that the slight dusty blush from earlier intensified ever so slightly. 

“Y-you like a guy?” The question sounded hopeful. Jeremy nodded, biting his bottom lip in embarrassment. 

“Y-yeah, I’m kinda bi.” Jeremy admitted softly before adding, “Y-you are kinda the reason I know.” Michael tilted his head to the side, from what he could tell the boy was confused. 

“Me?” He asked. Jeremy nodded, still flustered from earlier. 

“Oh god, I turned my best friend gay!” He yelled, looking up at the ceiling. Jeremy began to laugh at his best friend's antics. 

“Bi Michael, I am Bi.” He laughed.

“So you admit that I turned you bi then?” He asked. Jeremy shook his head, giving him a small smile.

“No, I was trying to tell you that I erm. Well, I kinda have had a crush on you since middle school.” He mumbled, figuring Michael would laugh it off. Instead, the boy stood there silently for about a minute. He then leaned in closer to the boy.

“Really?” He whispered. Jeremy decided to fuck it and moved in, so there was only an inch between them.

“Yes.” He whispered, closing the inch by pressing his lips against his best friend’s. At first, Michael didn’t respond, though he didn’t let that long go by before responding with gusto. Jeremy could feel the other boy’s hands grasp his arms before he pulled away. Michael panted quietly, looking at him with wide eyes. 

“Jeremy.” He whispered. Jeremy smiled at him before leaning in to kiss him again. This time he wrapped his arms around the boy’s shoulders. Standing a bit on his tiptoes to stop his nose from smashing itself against Michaels. The other boy rested his hands against his hips, leaning more into the kiss. Jeremy pulled away slightly, his lips hovering Michael’s.

“We should-” He started, but Michael pressed another kiss on his mouth. 

“Stall.” He gasped, before kissing Michael again with heated passion. Michael nodded before he maneuvered the two of them into the nearest stall. They only had to break the kiss for a few seconds. The second the door was closed and locked, Jeremy took his cardigan off, hanging it over the door. He instantaneously went back to kissing the boy, letting Michael push him up against said stall door. Due to how light Jeremy was, the door didn’t make a sound at the added weight. When Michael pulled away, he gave him a goofy smile.

“I love you.” He whispered, kissing Jeremy’s chin.

“I love you too.” Jeremy whispered, moving his head to the side, exposing his neck to the boy. Michael instantly began to kiss the boy’s neck, sucking at the sensitive skin. He could feel the boy’s teeth grazing against it before he pulled away.

“Why’d you stop?” Jeremy whined. He grabbed onto the boy’s shirt, pulling him towards him. He could feel Michael’s gaze as he shied away slightly.

“Admiring my work, baby.” He said, his cheeks turning a slightly darker red. Jeremy moaned quietly at first, only to moan louder when he felt Michael returning to his work. For a moment he could have sworn that he heard moaning in the other stall.

Michael’s hands slipped up his shirt before he said or did anything.

“Would you like one right here?” He asked, nipping lightly at his throat. Jeremy moaned again, he could easily feel a situation start in his pants. 

“Please.” Jeremy whispered. He could easily see Michael begin to smirk, the boy then leaned in again. 

“As you wish.” He says before pressing his lips against the middle of his throat and bit down. Jeremy moaned loudly, grabbing onto Michael’s shirt.

“M-Michael.” He gasped. In the other stall, he could easily make out a couple of words being moaned. He instantly froze when he heard the voice of his friend.

“Oh Jakey D!” He heard. Michael pulled away, his eyes blown wide.

"Holy shit." He whispered. 

"I thought that was you." He adds, making Jeremy scoff. The two boys wait silently for their prior school bullies left. After a few seconds, they heard the other stall door open and shut.

"Hey Jake, did you hear other people in here?" Rich asked.

"Just you." Jake responded. Michael was spying through the crack of the stall and Jeremy glanced through the other crack on the door. He could see Jake buttoning his flannel through the mirror, and from what he could tell, both boy's hair was sticking in random directions. 

"Oh well, that was fun. I wonder if Jeremy will let me copy his notes." Rich mused. Both boys left the bathroom after that, leaving a flustered Jeremy and Michael behind.

After a few seconds pass, Jeremy realized Michael's hands were still under his shirt.

"Um...w-what do we do now?" Michael asked, looking at Jeremy in the eyes. Jeremy blushed again, looking away.

"Erm, wanna just ditch the rest of the day? Go hang out in your basement?" Jeremy mumbled. Michael smiled at him, removing his hands from his waist. 

"That sounds great, we should probably get high too. I need to get the sound of Rich moaning from my head." He laughed. Jeremy nodded and pulled his cardigan from the door before opening it. He then grabbed ahold of Michael's hand as they left the bathroom. Both boy's forgot that their backpacks were still in the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this one I got help on. My sister and I turned it into an RP so I could get it written quicker. I apologize now for any OOC from the four boys.


	21. The Dark Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooo id love some treebros with sub!evan and dom!connor!! maybe some fear play, kidnap roleplay, or just some good old ageplay? anything with degradtion/humiliation would be great (':

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by:DrunkenWhalers

Evan gulped when he heard the door open. He could only see a shadowed figure walking into the darkroom, standing away from the small stream of light entering the room.

“Have you been a good boy?” The figure asked. Evan nodded, forgetting that the man could not see him. The figure closed the door, cutting off all sources of light.

“I asked you a question.” The man said, his voice much harsher this time. 

“Y-yes.” Evan stamered, his voice sounded small, even for him. The man chuckled as he began to walk over to Evan. The said boy shivered, he could have sworn that the room grew colder as he walked over to him. 

“Look at that. You are being good. Waiting for me like this.” He chuckled. Evan had no idea what he meant, as he had no choice but to wait for him.

“I like how hard these look.” He said, pinching his nipples. Evan gasped, he didn’t notice that the man was already in front of him. He continued to play with his nipples, twisting them and pinching them harshly. 

“Are you getting hard for me?” He whispered. Evan shook his head, regretting it instantly as the boy took a nipple into his mouth, biting down on it. Evan let out a soft moan at the sudden pain. The man then moved his hand right above his hips, the other went to his back. Evan jerked away from the man, he didn’t want him to notice what he had done. The man did not like his response and let go of his nipple.

“I am starting to think-” His voice was low and creepy, “that you were not being good.” He finished, running his hand down Evan’s back. Evan started shaking harshly as he saw the man pull out his phone. The flashlight shined on him as the man looked. He could see how the man’s face morphed from one of interest to one of fury.

“You lied to me.” He said coldly. Evan shrank away from him instantly, knowing where this was going.

“You know that you are not to wear anything, let alone boxers.” He growled. Evan bowed his head in shame. He let the man think of his punishment. He learned a while ago to listen to the man. After all, his life before he was kidnapped was horrible. All he had to do to live a nice life with the man was to obey. 

“I want you to stand in our light corner.” He said. Evan nodded, standing up. The man slapped his ass, telling him that was not the right call.

“No, you will strip out of your underwear and you will crawl to the corner. You deserve to be punished.” He said. His voice was harsh and low. Evan instantly removed his underwear and dropped to his knees. He crawled over to the corner that had a stream of light coming from the window. Once he was there he stood up and faced the window, moving his hands behind his back.

“Well, looks like you do know how to be good.” The man chuckled. Evan could hear the man walking, though he couldn’t tell if it was towards the door or him.

“Hmm, I want you to finger your hole. Keep going until I come back.” He instructed. Evan instantly grabbed the lube that he knew was on the ground. He usually had to open himself over here. Something about wanting him to show off his junk to whoever looked at the window.

When the man came back, he was three fingers in. Evan panted softly, not noticing that he had pre-come pooling out of his cock.

"Would you look at that, you are enjoying your punishment. Well, I can't have that. On all fours." The man sounded amused at first but it soon turned dark again. Evan dropped to his hands and feet, kneeling down so he was facing the floor. 

"I want you to lick my feet." He said. Evan did so without question. He started at the toes, kissing them before licking them. The man stuck one of them into his mouth, and Evan instantly sucked on it desperately. He hoped that his punishment would be over soon, though knowing the man, he would punish him until he came. 

"You are so dirty. Look at you, getting off by sucking on my toes. Well, might as well put that dirty mouth to use. I want you to lick my asshole." He demanded. Evan gulped as he sat up. The man turned around and spread his cheeks. The blonde boy crawled over to him and instantly got to work. He licked the boy's hole with a flat tongue at first. He could taste cherry lube, which reminded him of his boyfriend. His tongue began to dart inside the hole, barely managing to move past the first circle of muscles. Still, he tried and eventually his tongue went through. He couldn't smell anything thankfully, and the taste-masked the area he was fucking with his tongue. That didn't stop the feeling of dread as he darted his tongue in and out of the man's ass. 

"Would you look at that, you are good for something." He taunted. Evan had no idea how much time had passed before the man pulled away from him. When he did though, he looked unimpressed.

"That was all right, but if you want to come, you have to work for it." He told him. Evan frowned, looking at the floor.

"If you want to come, come humping my leg." The man demanded. Evan blushed as he crawled over to the man's leg and began to thrust against it. 

"You are such a slut, humping me. What kind of guy humps another man's leg?" He swore. Evan moaned quietly as he continued to hump his leg. Before long Evan gasped as he came all over the man. He instantly closed his eyes, knowing that the light was going to be turned on. 

“You all good Ev?” Connor asked. Evan nodded his head, slowly opening his eyes. When he was sure that he wasn’t going to be blinded by the lights he opened them fully. He then looked over at Connor, who was giving him a concerned look.

“I’m all right, this was just a little intense.” He admits. Connor nodded, walking over to him.

“Well, I’m glad you are all right. Maybe I will go easy on you next time.” He said. Evan shook his head.

“Nah, give me all you got next time.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dom!connor and sub!evan with cnc would be cool, something along the lines of the fic "the kidnapping of evan hansen" (': . maybe with some fluff at the end w aftercare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: DrunkenWhalers
> 
> Warning!!!! This chapter has themes of rape and kidnapping. If either of those triggers you then you will not want to read this! You have been warned

__

Evan hated leaving work when it was dark. However, with his final starting later than he thought, he had to take the closing shift at work. Which meant he was leaving the small store late in the evening. Which was not fun for anyone, especially for the anxious man. 

“See you tomorrow Evan.” The voice of his co-worker called. Evan waved goodbye as he searched for his boyfriend’s car. Connor had said he would pick him up that night, though it seemed as though he forgot.

“For God’s sake, Con.” Evan whispered as he fished out his phone. Just as he pulled up the boy’s number, he felt someone place a hand over his mouth.

“If you scream, I will kill you.” The person who he identified as a male, whispered to him. Evan nodded, letting the man know he could take his hand off him.

“You will follow me to my car. Then you will buckle up and hand me your backpack and phone. Do you understand me?” The man whispered. Again, Evan nodded. The man released his hand, and Evan booked it in the other direction. However, the man was much quicker and shoved Evan to the ground. 

“That was the stupidest mistake I have ever seen.” The man sneered. Evan blinked, refusing to stand up. Maybe if he dead weighted the man, he would grow tired of him and leave. The man seemed to have other plans as he began to drag Evan to his car. 

“Now, we are going to try this again. Either stand up and get in my car, or I will tie you up and put the duct tape over your fucking mouth!” The man snarled. Evan instantly got into the car, handing him his phone and backpack.

“Look at that, you do know how to listen.” The man huffed before slamming the door shut. He then climbed into the front seat, speeding out of the parking lot. Evan could clearly see that there were no cars this early in the morning. Which did not help his situation. Instead, he waited for the man to drive where he was going. He was happy his boyfriend wasn’t here with him. Connor would have mouthed off and gotten hurt. Which would make Evan even more anxious.

“Now, tell me what a cute boy like you was doing out at this time of night.” The man said, his voice sounded like he didn’t actually care. Evan shrunk into himself as he tried to think of a lie to tell him.

“Don’t you dare lie to me. I know who you are, and if a fucking lie leaves that pretty mouth, well let's just say your mouth will be too full to fucking talk.” The man said, laughing to himself. 

“I had the closing shift.” Evan squeaked. The man laughed as he pulled out what looked to be a blindfold. He leaned back and instantly covered his eyes. 

"Now you won't know how to escape." He laughed. Evan wanted to point out that he could feel his way around the car, but he assumed that was not what the man was referring to. Instead, he stayed quiet for the drive. Which wasn't that long. When the car stopped he felt the man pull him out of the car and away from it.

"It's to bad you didn't think to call anyone." He laughed. Evan glared, not that the man could see it.

"I did, and my boyfriend will find me. He will tear that small dick of yours off." He laughed. The man tightened his hold on his arm. 

"Do you know what I will do to you?" He asked as he opened a door, at least that is what it sounded like. Evan shrugged, wincing as he was shoved into another area. He was then sat on a soft surface and the man let go of him.

“I am going to tie you up, then I am going to fuck that ass.” He sneered. Evan paled as he tried to move away from him. Though the blindfold made it hard for him to navigate the room. The man quickly grabbed his arms, tying them behind his back.

“Correction, that is the stupidest thing I've ever seen.” He grumbled. Evan could feel the ropes pressing into his wrist. It was a shock at first, though he soon got used to it. He could feel the other man pulling off his pants quickly, his briefs coming down with them.

The man instantly pressed his lube covered fingers into the boy’s ass. Not bothering to warn Evan of what he was about to do. Evan tried to keep his muscles tensed, after all, if he couldn’t fit, then he couldn’t fit. That didn’t seem to matter to the other man as he soon was three fingers in and showed no signs of stopping.

“Please don’t, you won't fit!” Evan yelped. The man chuckled as he pulled his fingers out.

“Oh, I think that I will. After all, I am so much smaller than your boyfriend.” The man’s words sounded threatening. Which they probably were meant to be. 

“Now be a good bitch and take Daddy’s cock.” He said. Evan winced, not liking the tone he was using. The man inserted his cock slowly, which proved to be more painful to Evan than he thought it would be.

“God, you are so tight. I bet it is because of how small that boyfriend of yours is.” He laughed. Evan whined, trying to pull himself off the man. Still, the man continued to thrust himself into him. 

“I bet your boyfriend can’t fuck you like this. With his small cock and all.” The man laughed. Evan felt himself tighten around him. With a couple more thrust the man came inside his ass. He then smacked his ass before he pulled out of him and all was silent. He could hear the man pulling on his jeans from earlier. 

“You are pathetic.” He said, his voice uncaring. He heard footsteps leaving the room, and Evan couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Red!” Evan yelled out. He couldn’t see anything, but he heard the boy gasp. Connor instantly pulled the rope off his wrist, handing him an ice pack when his hands were free. He then pulled off the blindfold, though he refused to open his eyes, as he could feel the light shining straight at him.

“I don’t think we are doing this one again.” Connor sighed. Evan nodded, this one was a bit too far.

“You did well though. You did a good job using your safe word.” Connor praised. Evan still didn’t respond. He was still deep in his subspace, and he didn’t want to make the man angry. 

“Ev, sweetie. Look at me.” Connor mumbled. Evan looked in the direction he heard the voice coming from.

“Evan, you did a good job. I am so proud of you.” Connor cooed. 

“I-I did?” He whispered. Connor kissed his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Such a good job. I gave you it all, and you took every last bit of it.” He assured him. Evan smiled softly. 

“I love you Con.” He whispered.

“I love you too Ev.”


	23. Only Just a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah could i request dear evan hansen evan and connor with evan in subspace?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: ah  
I am so sorry this was so short, I have little to no inspiration right now

His eyes landed on his boyfriend, who was taking off his shirt. Connor smiled at him, reaching his hand out. Evan instantly took it, noticing his bare arm in front of him. 

"Do you trust me?" Connor asks, his voice sounding kind. Evan instantly nodded and watched as his boyfriend brushed his arm with his hand. The boy gave him a loving look before pulling him into a deep kiss. As Connor kissed him, he could feel his hands pulling down his briefs. He briefly wondered where his pants went, but he didn't mule over it. Instead, he deepened the kiss, forgetting the world around him. That is until he felt his boyfriend's hands moving down to their hardened members. 

"What are you-" Evan gasped. He could feel his cock rubbing against the others. He closed his eyes and grunted, rubbing himself against the other male. Connor wrapped his hand against their cocks, slowly stroking them both. Evan felt the boy’s breath on his neck, chapped lips brushing against the sensitive skin. 

“You are-” Evan whispered, his voice barely audible for either boy. Connor released his hand as he bit onto the skin. Evan whined at the sensation, grasping onto the other boy's shoulders. His cock still stayed standing against the others, beyond all logic. The tip leaked a sticky white substance. He reached for their cocks, only for Connor to slap his hand away.

"Leave it." He demanded Evan couldn't find it in himself to defy him. He still felt floaty, as though every touch would bring the sensation of electricity to his skin, but it wouldn't hurt. Instead, it would bring immense pleasure to him. In a way, the thought happened. As Connor dragged his tongue across his collarbone, all he felt was little sparks from the cold air, and all the feeling did was make his cock harden, and his soul sing.

Warmth spread from his stomach down to his groin. Evan panted softly as his boyfriend's hand ran down to the small of his back. The boy's thumb rubs the skin, barely touching him at all. He tried to press into the touch as his other hand returned to his cock. Both hands' touch was barely there, yet they both left a sense of fire in his skin. His eyes prickled with tears and he let his head rollback. Connor took the opportunity to drive him crazy as his lips returned to the spot between his shoulder and neck. His teeth instantly graze his neck. When Evan got used to the feeling Connor licked the spot, as though he was apologizing. The feeling of his lips replaced it. Before he knew it, he was panting and his orgasm was about to follow.

The surrounding scene faded, making his heart race pick up. As soon as his vision came back, he was in a dark room. The sheets that surrounded him were soft. Though he couldn't see anything. As he felt around, he found a callused hand. It was thinner than his, but his hand fit perfectly in it. He recognized it as his boyfriends easily. It was then he figured that his eyes were closed. When Evan opened his eyes, glancing over to the man who was asleep next to him. He smiled softly at him, leaning over to kiss his head. 

"You are breathtaking." He whispered to the sleeping form. Connor smiled softly in his sleep, and Evan rested his head on the boy's bare chest. 


	24. So Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> be more chill with boyf riends!! top michael and bottom jeremy with praise kink and hair pulling (ps thanks in advance :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by:butatleastshe

As he kissed him, his fingers wrapped themselves in his hair. As he tried to pull them out, it pulled at the hair. Jeremy moaned quietly, almost going unheard by Michael. The taller boy pulled away for a second, pulling his hand at his hair again and Jeremy moaned louder this time. A smirk appeared on Michael's face when he realized what had just happened.

"Holy shit, you like having your hair pulled." He whispered. Jeremy bit his bottom lip nervously, he seemed a little uncomfortable. So Michael left it alone, for a moment. He instantly brought the boy back into a kiss, moving one hand to the boy's hips. The other hand went to the back of the boy's head. His fingers carded through his hair, pulling lightly every so often. He was starting to feel drunk from the sounds the boy made. The way he would pull away, yet there was only a centimeter between their lips, when he moaned. The way he tried to put a distance between them. The way he started grinding his hips on his when Michael didn't let him move. It was intoxicating, and he was loving every second of it. When they finally parted, he took a good look at the boy and instantly cooed. He adored the small smile he had on his face. He also adored the way he looked in his hoodie.

"Such a pretty boy." Michael cooed. He could see Jeremy blush softly. The pale boy bit his lip as he tried to look away. 

"Aww, does my pretty boy have a praise kink?" Michael laughed. Jeremy looked away from him, and Michael cupped his cheek, forcing him to look directly at him. 

"Now don't be like that. I want to see you." Michael said, his voice soft. Jeremy smiled as he looked at him. Michael could easily see how the tips of his ears were a light pink. As well as the rest of his face. 

"My beautiful boy." Michael whispered. Jeremy whimpered quietly and burred his face into the boy's shoulder. Michael chuckled as he looked at him. 

"How far do you want to go?" He asked. Jeremy shrugged, keeping his face hidden. At first he thought it was because of embarrassment, this thought left him the second he felt lips pressing onto his neck. The boy nibbled on his neck, pressing soft kisses every so often. 

"I see how it is." Michael laughed. He pulled away from the boy and gave him a pointed look.

"I need you to let go of me so I can take off my shirt." Michael said. Jeremy did as he was told, and helped him remove his shirt. Jeremy stared at him for approximately three seconds before he was back to his previous activity. Michael laughed as he felt for his hoodie. 

"I'm gonna take this off you." He whispered. Jeremy nodded as he pulled away from the boy. Michael took off the hoodie slowly. He took his time to feel every inch of skin that he could find. His hands squeezed his sides for a second before hiking it to his ribs. As he let a hand drift to his back, he gasped. The fragments of his skin felt off in some areas. As though there were a pattern of scars displayed. 

"Can I?" He whispered. Jeremy bit his lip before nodding slowly. Michael pulled off the hoodie and pushed the boy onto his stomach so he could look at his back. That is when he saw the scars that looked like electricity. It spread all over the boy's back, though it seemed to start in the center of his back. 

"Where did you get this?" He asked. Jeremy whimpered softly, though he didn't give a verbal response at first. 

"SQUIP." He finally said. Michael made a wounded sound as he looked at the boy's back. Eventually he decided on what he needed to do. Michael kissed each scar he could find. Starting with the cluster in the center of his back, following each pathway up to his shoulders. He paid special attention to the more painful looking ones and the ones that were older than the majority.

"Why are you doing this?" Jeremy's words were broken. His voice cracked as he asked the question. Michael pressed a kiss on his shoulder before he stopped. He took one more look at his back before he flipped the boy over. He smiled sadly at him before kissing his lips.

"Because you are beautiful, every part of you." He whispered sweetly. Jermey looked doubtful which broke his heart.

"Because I love you, and wish you would love yourself as much as I do." He said softly. Jeremy's eyes widen at the sudden proclamation of love. 

"I love you too." He whispered, his eyes watering. Michael kissed his cheek again before pulling out the lube.

"Do you-" He started but Jeremy interrupted him with an enthusiastic nod. 

"I want you to be my first." He breathed. Michael blinked twice before he started to open the boy up. He watched as his finger pressed into the first circle of muscles. Jeremy panted and squeezed his eyes shut, as though he was scared the moment would end soon. Or it was actually painful and he was too scared to say something. Regardless of the reason, Michael stayed still until Jeremy relaxed against him. Once he did, Michael slowly began to pump his finger in and out of the boy. Watching the hole swallow his finger. It wasn't until he was knuckle deep did he add the second. He followed the previous steps, taking in the moment. 

"Michael." Jeremy gasped. His eyes were still closed, this time his eyelids were relaxed, telling Michael he was doing well. Once he was back at the knuckle in point, he pulled his fingers out, inserting his cock in its place. 

"Mikey, please." Jeremy begged after he pushed the head in. The boy didn't move until he felt the other boy relax again. In which he slid himself in. Then he pulled out and repeated the process until Jeremy was a moaning mess.

Jeremy's head hits the mattress as Michael swiftly slid into him. He visibly winces as he moves past the last circle of muscles. Yet he didn't verbally oppose. Instead, he moaned loudly. He begged Michael to continue and continue he did. He slammed his cock into the boy's hole, missing his mark entirely. Although Jeremy's hole tightened around him. The boy whined as he begged him to not let him come. Michael didn't listen; Instead, he wrapped his hand around the boy's cock and began to pump it. Bringing him to orgasm while he was in him. He came shortly after. 

As the two of them lay in bed, taking in the moment prior, they both stared at the stars plastered across Jeremy's ceiling. Michael silently counted them as Jeremy fidgeted with his fingers. Neither of them knew what to say, at least Michael didn't. He knew something had changed; he only hoped it was for the better. Jeremy was the one to break the silence first. 

"Probably too late to ask, but would you maybe want to go get lunch sometime? Just the two of us?" Jeremy whispered. Michael huffed as he turned over to look at him. Jeremy blushed as he looked at him, for what seemed to be the fiftieth time that night.

"Yes you dork, I wouldn't have started this if I didn't like you." Michael laughed. Jeremy smiled brightly and fist-bumped the air. Michael rolled his eyes and kissed Jeremy's head. 

" I love you." He whispered. Jeremy's eyes sparkled as he smiled at him.

"I love you too." He whispered. 


	25. Secrets Worth Keeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be More Chill Mr. Heere and Mr. Reyes They have a secret relationship and it's the first time they actually try stuff out. Hair pulling, teasing, and edging would be nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: anonymous

Mr. Heere sighed as he went through the boxes in the basement. He hadn't gone through these since his wife had left him. However, if he would be a better father, he needed to go through his things and let go. Jeremy and Michael were in the corner, looking through a box. Michael had a small portable speaker hooked up to his phone. From what he could see, the boy was dancing along to whatever song he had playing. 

"Hey, Mr. Heere, what pile should all these pictures go to?" Michael called, bringing him back to the present. 

"Oh, bring it here. I will sort through them." He said, ignoring the boy's snort. When he received the box, his heart instantly froze. Inside was photos of him and his high school boyfriend.

Jasper Heere walked down the hallway of his school. He could hear the other students whisper and chuckle behind his back. Yet he didn’t care; he had a date that night with the head of the theater club, Adam Reyes. They had been dating for some time, though it was mostly in secret. No one, except his long-time friend Heather D, knew about them.

"Hey." A voice whispered behind him. He turned around and spotted the boy in question. He looked a little down, which confused Jasper.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Adam looked at the ground and mumbled something. 

"I'm sorry what?" He whispered, laughing a bit.

"I have to close the theater up. The director left early." He said. Jasper nodded and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go." He said, making the boy smile. Adam led him to the theater, smiling softly. Once they got there, Jasper saw no one. Yet Adam led him to a small room. Before he could ask Adam pushed him up against the door. He pressed a kiss against his lips, deepening it.

"I said I would close up so I can get alone time with you. My mom is home." Adam explained before moving down. Adam kissed his neck as his hand went into his pants. He palmed him through his underwear. Jasper gasped quietly as he rutted against his hand. 

“That feels-uh good.” He moaned. Adam smirked into his skin. He could hear his own moans bounce off of the audio room’s walls. Luckily no one has come into the theater since the two promised to lock up. 

“Maybe one day, when I’m on broadway-” Adam started, kissing his neck after every few seconds. 

“We can do this in my dressing room.” He said, sinking his teeth into his neck. Jasper gasped, bucking against his hand. 

“Not so fast, we need to make this last.” He whispered into his skin. Jasper whimpered softly, trying to keep silent. Yet ever sound he made seemed to come straight back to him through the walls of the small room. Jasper let his hands move up to the boy's brown hair. He gently pulled at it, and Adam bucked against him. 

"You liked that?" The words were unsure. Adam rolled his eyes and ground into the boy's bulge. 

"Do It again." He practically sang. Jasper pulled his hair harder, and Adam moaned loudly. Jasper was sure that he would attract unwanted attention, yet no one came. 

"Please, touch me." He begged. The other shook his head and ground into him again. 

"You can take it out, but no touchy." He was told. Jasper whined pathetically as he yanked his briefs and pants down, letting his cock spring out like a jack in the box toy. The two boys ground against each other as they both carted each other's hands through the other's hair. Every time he felt himself coming close, the other boy pulled away from him. Adam would stoke his cock in between the grinding. Before long he felt as though he would lose his mind. 

“You can come.” The words were whispered, yet they seemed to be the loudest thing in the room. He let himself go within an instant, his cum splattering all over his chest. Before he could come to any coherent thought, the sound of the large theater doors squeaked. Letting the two boys know it was time to go. 

“Mr. Heere, Mr. Reyes, your mother called. They want you home, now.” The woman said, her voice stern. 

“Yes, Ms. Flemming.” Adam called. Jasper made a noise in agreement as he shoved his cock back into his pants. They waited for her to leave before they breathed a sigh of relief. 

“That was-” Adam started, but Jasper couldn’t keep his words in.

“I love you.” He said. Adam smiled and kissed his head.

“I love you too.” The memory faded as Mr. Heere was brought back to the present world.

"Mr. Heere, what do you want to do with the photos?" Michael asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. He could feel the tear stains on his face drying. He let out a shaky breath as he looked into the box. 

"Keep them, you never know when you need to be reminded of what you were." He said, closing the boxes. Jeremy gave him a confused look as he pushed the box to the keep area. 

"How about some lunch boys? I'm thinking pizza and shakes." He said, leaving behind two bewildered boys.

"What just happened?" He could hear Jeremy whisper.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you be able to do some top Michael and bottom Rich from Bmc? Lol I'm bad at prompts but maybe they're just along together in Michael's basement and shit starts happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Tyler

Michael couldn’t say he hated Richard Goranski, he really couldn’t. Still, he couldn’t say he got along well with him. While he did say the boy is a friend, they were close enough for that; it was nowhere near as close as he was to Jeremy. Yet here he was, sitting in his basement with him. 

Rich had been staying at his house ever since his dad kicked him out, approximately three days ago. He was planning on staying with Jake;however, since the other teen was out visiting his cousin, he had nowhere else to go. Which was all fine and dandy, except now he was questioning his relationship with the boy.

“Thanks again for letting me stay.” The shorter boy whispered. Michael nodded, looking away from the screen in front of the two. They were watching Jurassic Park, which Rich somehow had never seen. 

"This is kinda lame." Rich mumbled as they watched the dinosaurs flocking towards Dr. Grant and the children. Michael paused the movie, glaring at the boy.

"This movie is a masterpiece." He said, he could hear his voice sounding outraged. Rich rolled his eyes as he continued to look at the frozen screen.

"This scene has no point other than to get them to the gate, that I am sure will have the power back on by the time they get there. It is only filler at best. Plus, the animatronics aren't that great." Rich huffed. Michael could not believe what he was hearing. He just stared at the boy, who was now looking at him.

"What?" He asked, tilting his head. Michael wanted to be outraged at the comment, but something about Rich was different. It could be the adrenaline coursing through his veins, but the glint in Rich's eyes, and the fact he was somewhat smiling for the first time in days. he looked kinda cute.

Michael leaned in, not entirely sure of what he was doing. Rich closed his eyes and closed the distance between the two of them. Michael instantly deepened the kiss, stealing dominance from him. 

“What-” Rich started before Michael closed the distance between them again. He nibbled on his bottom lip softly, enjoying the sound that the boy made. 

“This is-” Michael mumbled. Rich rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to Michael’s. The two boys continued to move their lips together, deepening the kiss between the two. 

Michael was shocked at how clumsily the other was kissing, as though he had no experience. Yet he enjoyed how unsure the boy seemed. As though he was questioning everything, but he trusted Michael. As they kissed, Rich climbed into his lap, holding onto his shirt. 

"How far?" Michael asked, before being pulled back into the kiss. Rich didn't verbally respond, though he did find one of Michael's hands and placed it on the small tent in his pants. Michael got the hint and stuck his hands down the boy’s pants, making Rich squeak. The boy mewled, resting his head on the boy’s chest. 

“Please.” He whispered, bucking into his hand. Michael chuckled, swiping his thumb against the head of his dick.

“Hmm, I don’t know. Have you been erm good for-” He stuttered, trying to come up with a name for himself. Rich moaned, nodding his head quickly.

“I will be good for you. I promise.” He panted. Michael smirked as he continued to stroke him.

“Please, daddy!” He cried out. Michael stopped for a moment, in pure shock. Though he didn’t give Rich long enough to apologize. 

“Be good for daddy.” Michael said, his voice low. He could feel Rich tremble against him, and his eyes widened in almost childlike innocence. Though he didn’t seem afraid, instead the boy seemed hornier than earlier. 

“Please daddy. Touch me. I need it.” He moaned loudly. Michael smirked as he resumed his fast pace. 

“Oh baby, do you like that?” He asked. Rich nodded as he practically humped the boy’s hand. Before long he came, panting quietly. Michael gave him a small break before pulling down his own pants, pushing Rich off the couch. Rich seemed to know what he wanted, as he crawled between his legs and took him into his mouth.

“Do you like the treat daddy is giving you?” Michael moaned. Rich hummed against him, his head bobbing along. Michael poked the side of his cheek, feeling the outline of his dick. It was oddly hot, seeing Rich like this. He felt a ping in his chest as he watched. He briefly wondered if he would do this again with the boy. A large part of him hoped he would. 

“Ngg, I am going to come.” Michael warned, instead Rich took him deeper. Swallowing around him.

Michael felt himself come down the boy’s throat. Once he felt Rich swallow he pulled out of his mouth. The boy in front of him slumped forward, resting his head on his leg.

“You tired, baby?” Michael whispered. Rich nodded, nuzzling into his leg. Michael pulled the boy up and held him close.

“Wanna take a bath?” He whispered. The boy shook his head, making Michael chuckle. 

“You should take one. It will feel good.” He promised

He turned on the bath, ignoring the whining boy standing next to him. When he felt the water was warm enough, he plugged the tub.

"All right, we are going into the tub now." He told him. Rich grumbled as Michael helped him into the bathtub. The boy was clearly unhappy with his predicament. The unhappy look disappeared the moment the warm water filled the tub. He splashed the water, giggling to himself. Michael smiled down at the boy, kissing his head gently. Before long he turned off the water and gave him bubbles. The boy splashed around more; he seemed to like the bubbles. 

All previous doubt was now gone. He knew he made the right choice in kissing him. He adored Rich, and there was no denying it anymore. 

“I love you, baby.” He whispered. Rich smiled as he looked up at him, his eyes still wide and almost innocent. 

“I love you too, daddy.” He said sweetly. Michael kissed his cheek, the smile never leaving his face. Rich blinked twice, indicating he was coming straight out of headspace. Michael took the boy’s hands in his, rubbing his thumb over the boy’s knuckles. 

“I love you, Rich.” He whispered, kissing the boy’s head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is late. Honestly, weekends are the times I am the least free.


	27. Michael, the brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pls pls pls can you do boyf riends with bottom submissive Michael being spanked and overstimulated,,,,, there's such a lack of bottom Michael fics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by:Cynical_but_Rad

Sometimes Michael was a brat. Correction, Michael was almost always a brat; however, today was somehow much worse than others. That morning he woke Jeremy up with a blow job, which was not unwelcome. What was unwelcome was the fact he was getting himself off as he sucked him off. Jeremy didn’t want to make the boy stop, after all the moans he made as he sucked on his cock sent vibrations up to the nerve endings, making it that much more of an enjoyable experience for him. 

“Michael, you know the rules.” Jeremy gasped as his tongue flicked against the head. Michael instantly pulled off of him, pouting. His hand did leave his own leaking cock though, showing he was going to listen. The boy pulled his pants up after that, leaving Jeremy hard all morning. Well not all morning, Jeremy ended getting himself off in the shower. 

Later that day, Michael had tried again. This time was when Jeremy was working on his homework. The boy was sitting next to him at their kitchen table, messing around on his own laptop. At first they were both working, however, as time passed by Michael had begun to palm him under the table. It was hardly noticeable at first. Though his touch became more intense and consistent as they worked. Before long, Jeremy knew he would start leaking from his head soon, and Michael stopped. Without warning, which was frustrating. Though, since both boys had homework, he let it slide. 

The last straw was when they were at Michael’s mother’s house for dinner. The boys were across from each other, per Michael’s request. Jeremy saw nothing odd with this, after all, he hadn’t had time with his nanay for a month because of school. He should have known the boy had something up his sleeve. 

“Jeremy, how is work going?” Mrs. Mell asked. Jeremy was about to answer when he felt Michael’s foot resting between his legs. 

“Great, the last class I subbed for were so polite.” He said, keeping his breath calmed. 

“That is great.” His mother said. Jeremy took a bite of his roll when Michael began to stroke him with his foot. Jeremy tried to not choke or reveal that something was happening. When Jeremy didn’t respond, Michael pulled away. 

“Michael, how is school doing?” Michael went into a story about his class, making Jeremy momentarily forget about his partial hard-on. Halfway through his story, Michael was back at it. His foot rubbed against his growing bulge, and his face was straight. Jeremy knew his face was likely going to give him away. So he began to drink his water, trying to calm the blush on his cheeks. 

“Jeremy, are you okay?” The boy stopped drinking his water, swallowing quickly. 

“Yeah, just tired. Long week and all.” He explained. The two women nodded and went back to their conversation. Michael, on the other hand, was giving him a cheeky grin. Jeremy glared at him, telling him to stop by mouthing the words. Jeremy glared at him, telling him to stop by mouthing the words. Michael didn't stop though, instead, he pulled at his briefs with his toes. Jeremy pulled away from the table, making Michael's moms look at him.

"I'm sorry, I need to go lay down." Jeremy said. They gave him a sympathetic look and told him they hope he felt better soon. 

Jeremy waited for Michael to follow. As he waited, he took off his pants and shirt. Luckily, Michael showed up as soon as he had his shirt off. The boy had a smirk on his lips as he entered, only for it to fall when he saw Jeremy sitting on his bed. 

"Can't handle a little teasing?" Michael asked, his voice cracking. Jeremy glared at him, showing he was not amused.

"You have been teasing me all day." Jeremy said, his voice low. Michael gulped, walking towards the bed. Jeremy glared at him, and Michael stared at his obvious boner. 

"Now, you will deal with this. No more teasing." Jeremy growled. Michael nodded, pulling off his pants and his briefs as well. Once he was undressed he walked over in front of him.

"Before you do that though, you need to be punished." Jeremy snarled. Michael nodded and laid over his lap. Jeremy rubbed his ass, thinking about how many swats was worth the frustration from today.

"Five for touching yourself this morning, five for not finishing the job this morning, five for this afternoon. And ten for dinner. So twenty-five total." Jeremy decided. Michael whined in protest, but he didn't speak. Jeremy figured he knew there was no getting out of this. 

Once he was sure that Michael wasn't about to move, he gave the first swat. Michael practically jumped and Jeremy held him down. 

"Nope, you need to stay still." He said. Michael whined, wiggling his ass. Jeremy glared and slapped it again. This time Michael jumped. 

"Do you know why I am doing this?" Jeremy asked. Michael moaned quietly, Jeremy could see that he was gripping onto the sheets. 

"Because I was being a tease." Michael whined. At first, Jeremy was worried that he was going too far, that is until he felt his cock hardening. 

"You are getting off on this, aren't you?" He asked. Michael nodded, making Jeremy feel more frustrated. He shoved the boy off of him, standing up to pull off his own briefs. 

"You are going to suck me off while you touch yourself. However, you are not allowed to come." He said. Michael gulped before taking him in his mouth. As Michael desperately sucked him off, Jeremy could tell he was trying to hide the fact he was about to come soon.

"Stop touching yourself." He demanded. Michael whined though he didn't pull off just yet then Jeremy felt himself coming close he pulled out and flipped Michael back over. 

"Have you prepped yourself?" Jeremy demanded. Michael tentatively nodded, making Jeremy sigh. He knew that he would have to get back at him later. It did help now that he has opened up already, which meant that he could slide himself into him. 

"Jere." Michael moaned as he slammed himself into him. He felt Michael tighten around him as his orgasm came closer and closer. 

"You can come." The words came out as an order. Still, the boy under him came instantly, and Jeremy came instantly into his ass. The two boys panted quietly as they both came back to reality. Jeremy rubbed his back, helping him come down. Once he was sure that Michael was all right he pecked his head and pulled out of him. 

"I will be right back." Jeremy whispered. Michael nodded, letting Jeremy know it was all right to leave. The boy found a washcloth and dampened it before rushing back into the room. 

"I am back." He let him know. Michael looked up and opened his arms. Jeremy rolled his eyes and hugged him, pecking his cheek.

“There were easier ways for you to get my attention, you know.” Jeremy laughed. Michael snorted, shaking his head. 

“But this is so fun.” He laughed. Jeremy pouted, shoving the boy away from him.

“You do know, your punishment is not over.” He told him. Michael pouted this time, knowing he was serious.

“No masturbating. And, the next time we have sex, you have to get off with only a dildo.” Jeremy said, smirking. Michael continued to pout, moving away from him. 

“Aww, don’t be so upset.” Jeremy laughed, making Michael smile. He leaned in and kissed him, and Michael deepened the kiss. Jeremy pulled away quickly, and Michael frowned.

“Oh, this is going to be fun.”


	28. This Time With Car Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Be More Chill Characters:Sub Rich and Dom Michael Kinks: Daddy Kink, spanking, and hair pulling (maybe facefucking or deepthroating too) -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Ash

If he were being honest, he wanted this to happen. Ever since the day he and headphones got together, he wanted this. However, he had no idea how to bring it up. So instead of being an adult and asking, well he did the easier thing. It started in the middle of study hall. He and Michael were sitting next to each other like always. As the other kids did their homework, or pretended to do their homework, he leaned back in his chair. He could clearly see the outline of Michael’s dick through the skinny jeans he had on. 

When he was sure that no one was looking, he leaned over and put his hand on Michael’s thigh. The boy didn’t seem to mind, if anything he moved closer to him. 

“What’s up?” He asked Rich, giving him a concerned look. Rich didn’t respond, pretending he was doing his homework. When Michael went back to his own work, Rich moved his hand closer to the other’s crotch. Michael glanced over at him, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Seriously, what’s up Richie?” Michael whispered. Rich gave him a mischievous look as he moved his hand right above his dick. Michael’s eyes narrowed and shook his head.

“Not in class baby boy.” His voice changed from conceren to one of dominance. Rich didn’t listen, instead he cupped the boy through his pants. He palmed him, knowing that Michael would have told him no if he didn’t want it. 

“You have one more chance to stop baby boy.” Michael warned. Rich could feel the boy getting harder in his pants. Rich decided that he wasn’t satisfied with just feeling his boyfriend through his pants. However, when he made a move to put his hand into the boy’s pants, the other caught his wrist. 

“I said no. Now, are we going to have a problem baby boy?” Michael hissed. Rich smirked when he heard the bell go off.

“Well if you won't do something about it, I will in the bathroom.” Rich said, knowing that Michael had told him no masturbating the last time they had a scene. The dom’s eyes darkened, telling Rich he was in trouble now. 

“No, you will come with me.” He said, his voice low.

Michael glared as he pulled the boy out of the school building. Rich’s eyes widened as they headed to the taller boy’s car. 

“Daddy-” Rich started, but the look on Michael’s face told him to drop it. Once they reached the Cruiser, he popped the back and pulled him over to the back of the car. Luckily, the rear was facing away from the general public. 

“In the back, now.” Michael demanded. Rich gulped, listening intently. The back seats were already down, giving both boys a lot of room. When Michael crawled in behind him, he closed the back, giving them the allusion of privacy.

“You were being a very bad boy.” Michael told him, his voice low. Rich felt himself falling further into headspace. He nodded, looking down at his lap in shame.

“I wanted your attention, Daddy.” He said, his voice small. He heard Michael shifting slightly before the boy grabbed his face.

“If you wanted my attention, all you had to do is ask. Now you are getting ten spankings. Be grateful it isn’t more.” Michael said. Rich nodded in understanding. Michael helped him pull his pants down before taking him over his lap.

“Arms behind your back, no moving.” Michael instructed. 

“Yes daddy.” Rich said instantly. Michael moaned when Rich laid on him, his dick twitching at the sound. When the first smack was delivered Rich moaned quietly hoping that Michael didn’t hear. Since the next one was delivered quickly, it told him that was not the case.

“You wanted this, didn’t you? You wanted to be over daddy’s lap. Such a naughty boy.” Michael scolded. Rich moaned, trying not to grind on his leg. Michael pulled on his hair as he gave the next few blows. Rich could feel that Michael’s leg was becoming wet, and he knew it was because of his excitable dick.

“You wanted me so badly, didn’t you. Well, you got me.” Michael said, giving him the last blow. He then pulled his hair, forcing his head up. As Michael held his head up he also pulled out his dick from his pants. 

“You get to take care of this now.” Michael ordered. Rich instantly got to work, taking him in his mouth.

Michael didn’t wait for him to take him in fully, instead, he shoved himself down the other boy’s throat. Surprising Rich, the boy did take his cock in his hand, stroking it as the boy sucked on his cock. He flicked his tongue at the boy’s cock when he could, relaxing his throat as he took him further and further into his mouth. 

“You are doing so well baby. Such a good boy.” Michael panted, picking up speed. Rich felt his dick twitch, coming instantly. Michael didn’t stop though, instead, he used his come as lube, slicking his dick with the sticky substance. Rich tried to suck more on the boy, giving him the same pleasure he was receiving. 

“Keep going, so good.” Michael moaned. The boy bucked his hips, forcing his cock to move further in his mouth. Rich then moved his hands to pump what was not in his mouth. This brought Michael over the edge, and he came in his mouth. Rich winced, pulling off of him. Michael instantly handed him a cup, and Rich spat inside. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t do it this time.” Rich winced. Michael shrugged it off. 

Rich curled into him, forgetting at that moment that they were literally in the back of Michael’s PT. Cruiser. Michael leaned against the seat, petting his hair gently. The taller boy's fingers get caught in a couple of knots easily. 

“If you wanted me to spank you, all you had to do is ask.” Michael laughed. Rich smiled, nuzzling into his side.

“Yeah, but that was so much more fun.” He said. Michael hummed, moving his hand to his back. Rubbing it slightly.

“You just enjoy getting on Daddy’s nerves.” He said, humor in his voice.

“That I do, Daddy. That I do.” He said.


	29. Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom!Evan Sub!Connor, rimming, praise kink, spanking, overstimulation, and like pls all I need is some heated smut w Connor wearing bunny ears And I forgot to add so m e 69 and blow jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Peachy

It was a dare, at least that is what he would tell anyone who listened. Jared had this idea in his head that Connor, in no shape or form, would bottom for Evan. So he bet him he wouldn't. Connor took the bet, not knowing that Jared would be this much of an asshole about it. Jared declared that the only way that he would believe that Connor did so is if he sent a photo of him in bunny ears. This is how he found himself here, wearing bunny ears, taking Evan up the ass. 

"Please Ev." Connor panted. Evan smirked, pushing himself more into his ass. He hit his prostate with no issue. 

"No I am not done with this ass." Evan said, pulling out completely. Connor whined as his ass clenched against him. Evan chuckled as he watched Connor try to keep him in him. Once he was out of him he began to lap at the hole with his tongue. He licked long strands against his hole first, puncturing it every so often. Connor whimpered as he felt the boy's tongue brushing inside of his hole, his fingers pushing their way through as he did so. 

When Evan pulled away he could see Connor shaking. So he gave him a small smack on his ass, enjoying the pink that covered his pale cheeks.

"So, do you want to tell me why you were laying buck naked on our bed when you got home?" He asked. Connor whined, not giving him a verbal response. Evan smacked his ass again, this time slightly harder. 

"Jared bet me I wouldn't bottom." Connor mumbled. Evan snorted as he pulled the boy over his lap. He cupped the boy's balls, massaging them slightly. He could hear the other's breath picking up as he stroked the sensitive skin. 

"Well, If you want to submit to me, you got to prove it." Evan said. Connor whined quietly at the boy's voice. 

"What do I need to do?" Connor asked. Evan smirked, letting go of the balls. 

"I am going to give you fifteen spankings. You will count them." He ordered. Connor didn't protest. Instead, he wiggled his ass in excitement. 

"Oh, would you look at you." Evan said, stroking his hair. Evan pushed his headband back slightly before taking him over his lap. The first spank came quick. Connor yelped loudly, apparently not expecting him to hit the boy so hard.

"One." He said, his voice higher in pitch. Evan laughed as he gave him the next one, this one right above his crack.

"Two." He could feel Connor's dick hardening under him. 

"Don't you dare come." Evan warned, giving him two fast smacks. Connor kept up with the pace, and he could easily feel the pre-come on his bare leg. 

"Wow, you are so slutty for spankings. Maybe I should find a new punishment." Evan laughed, giving him three more hard spankings. Connor counted each one, rubbing himself on his leg. 

Once the last blow was given, the other boy whimpered. Evan instantly pulled him into a hug, not wanting the other boy thinking he doesn’t care.

“Hey, do you want to stop?” Evan asked. The boy shook his head, giving him a watery smile. 

“Keep going.” His voice was absolutely wrecked. Evan could easily see how hard the boy was, and he got an idea. 

"I want to try something." Evan whispered. He pulled Connor off his lap, pushing him onto the bed. He then climbed on top of Connor, facing away from him. He then took his cock into his mouth. Connor seemed to understand what he wanted, as he took him into his mouth. He could feel the other's tongue running down his cock as he did the same to his. He took the boy deeper and deeper until the tip of his cock touched the back of his throat. He swallowed around the boy, causing come to shoot down his throat. He swallowed it at ease, releasing his own come down the other's throat. He could hear Connor taking a deep inhale from his nose. Evan smiled as he climbed off of Conner. The other was panting softly, trying to catch his breath.

“So, want me to top more often?” Evan smirked. Connor nodded, trying to catch his breath.

“Yes, please.” He said, looking very proud of himself. 

“All right; also tell Jared to leave my sex life alone. Next time you are getting twenty for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one was so short.


	30. Please Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich x Jeremy? Author choice, Jeremy bottoming-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested By:Doabarellroll

When he got the text to meet him in the bathroom, he had no idea what to expect. Still, not wanting to upset his new friend, he slipped out of class and headed to the restroom near his classroom. As instructed, he waited a couple minutes before entering. 

"Rich?" He whispered, not knowing where the other boy could possibly be. Jeremy blinked, not knowing what to expect. Still, he looked around the bathroom, wanting to know why Rich had asked him to meet him there. Before long, he had his answer. The shorter boy pulled him into the large stall and pushed him up against the wall. His hands were fumbling with the button on his pants, his other hand moving under his shirt. The warm hand felt nice on his belly, the boy pressing on his skin softly. 

“You have no idea how long I have wanted this, tall ass.” Rich said, his words were low in tone. Jeremy whined, not knowing how to answer. Rich soon got the button undone, and pulled his pants to his knees. His hand went to where his dick was resting, it was half hard from the attention he was now receiving from him. 

“Jeremy, I would advise that you push him away. If you want Christine, it would not do you well to have experience with a male.” His SQUIP said, appearing besides the boy. Jeremy ignored it, deciding to whine as Rich pressed against the hardening member. 

“You like that?” Rich asked, his voice full of lust. Jeremy closed his eyes, sighing quietly. His SQUIP rolled it’s eyes, disappearing completely. 

“Jeremy, this is not a good idea.” It scolded. Jeremy would have glared if his eyes weren’t closed. Rich palmed him, and Jeremy let out a few more whimpers. 

‘I don’t care about what Christine likes. How many times do I have to tell you this?’ Jeremy thought, bucking into the other boy’s hand. 

“I am going to make you feel so good baby.” Rich promises him, pulling down his briefs. Jeremy moaned quietly, enjoying the feeling of the other males lips touching the tip of his cock. 

Rich licked down the shaft, stopping at the base. He then licked back up to the tip, taking it into his mouth. Jeremy moaned louder, though not loud enough to attract attention. The other boy cupped his balls in his hand, taking him further and further until his nose was buried in pubic hair. 

“Rich please.” Jeremy whispered. Rich hummed around him, sending vibrations up his member. 

“Please, I want this so bad.” Jeremy moaned, and Rich pulled off him, making a popping noise when the head left his lips. 

“Is that so, then I need you to get on all fours.” Rich smirked. Jeremy instantly dropped to the floor, ignoring how demeaning this was. For him to be on all fours on the dirty bathroom floor in front of his former tormenter. 

“You know, my SQUIP promised me that this would happen.” Rich said, pulling a bottle out of his backpack. Jeremy could hear the cap of the bottle being opened.

“That one day, if I listened, that I would get you like this.” His voice was low and steady. Jeremy shivered as he heard the squeezing sound coming from the bottle. The cap clicked again and there was a thud, indicating that Rich dropped the bottle. Soon he felt a cold substance on his hole. 

“Rich?” Jeremy squeaked. The boy laughed and pushed his finger into the hole, coating it with lube. The boy pushed his finger in and out of the hole, enjoying watching as it squeezed against his finger. 

"When I got it, I wanted to date you. It said, I was too invisible for that. The only way to get you, would be making you notice me." He said, adding a finger. Jeremy moaned loudly and pushed himself against the fingers. 

"Of course, the only way to do that is to become popular. So I did. I didn't want to hurt you." Rich said, his voice changing. This time it was sad, and almost far away sounding. Jeremy whined as the pace slowed. However, something seemed to change and Rich picked the pace back up.

"What does that matter now, I have you right in front of me. Like the good boy you are." Rich said, his voice low again. Jeremy moaned at the praise and the friction. Rich soon replaced his fingers with his cock and began to pound into the boy. 

"I bet you like this. Like knowing that at any moment someone could come in and hear your moans." Rich laughed. Jeremy moaned in response. The boy continued to pound into him, hitting his prostate each time. Jeremy thought about how his SQUIP must have taken over, at least a little bit. Which was wrong, and he knew that. However, when Rich's cock slammed into his prostate again, all he saw was stars as he came all over the stall floors. His knees were shaking as he tried to hold himself up. When his mind finally came back to the present, Rich was kneeling in front of him, his eyes filled with worry.

"Where did you go, buddy?" He asked, his voice soft again. There was something different about the boy in front of him, and he knew what. 

"Michael, we need Michael." Jeremy said before his vision went blank again. 


	31. Two Player Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be More Chill Boyf riends "Never thought I'd have sex in a bathroom but hey, that's life" Kinda angsty, then turned smutty Basically, what would happen if Jeremy didn't leave Michael in the bathroom. Not rapey or any of that shit, just IDK, apologies to sex. The SQUIP can be present in beginning and be annoying and crap but Jeremy can tell it to burn in Mountain Dew Red before the smut. Sorry if this request sucked, but you can change anything you want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested By:Cats_And_Potatoes

“Or you’ll what?” The words held both fear and anger. Jeremy felt his thoughts swarming around in his head. What would he do? He knew what the SQUIP would have him say, and to get Christine that would be needed. 

‘Would it be worth it?’ He thought to himself. He could see that Michael hasn’t moved, and he didn’t want him to. After tonight, after what just happened with Chloe, he wasn’t sure what he wanted anymore. He just knew that he didn’t want to lose his best friend. Never. 

“I-I’m sorry.” He whispered. He felt tears form in his eyes. Michael looked confused, the anger from earlier still present in his eyes, though it had dimmed dramatically since it started. Jeremy felt his knees give, and he fell to the floor, tears were now freely falling from his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, Michael.” He cried. Michael dropped to the floor, pulling the weeping boy into his arms. Jeremy nuzzled his face into the boy's chest. forgetting in that moment that he shouldn't be able to see him. That when the SQUIP comes back, he wouldn't be able to see him again. Hell, he would be shocked and forced to do so many pushups after this. Still, he wouldn't trade this for anything. 

"Hey, I forgive you. No more being sorry." Michael whispered. Jeremy looked up at him, tears blotching his vision. Without a second thought, he leaned in and kissed the boy. Michael made a surprised noise. He didn't pull away though, instead, he began to kiss him back. Jeremy could feel Michael pulling him fully into his lap, moving his hands to his hips, squeezing his hips. 

"How long?" Michael asked, pulling away. Jeremy blinked, feeling his cheeks turn pink. He could blame the crying for that. 

"Freshman year." He whispered, kneeling his head down in shame. Michael cupped his cheeks with his hands, forcing him to look up at him. 

"You, my friend, are a wonder." Michael laughed, crashing their lips together again. It was sloppy and obvious that neither boy had much experience. Jeremy wanted Michael to touch him. Unlike with Chloe, where her hands were cold and forceful, Michael’s hands felt warm and delicate. As his hand pressed into his waist, he felt his body become warm. 

“Please Michael.” He whispered into his lips. Michael moved his other hand to his back, holding him in place. This time it was welcomed, he didn’t want it to end. 

“You know, I never thought I’d do this in a bathroom?” Michael laughed. Jeremy snorted, making Michael laugh. 

“There he is.” He whispered, looking at him with loving eyes. Jeremy gave him a confused look.

“There’s who?” He asked. Michael pecked his lips as a response. 

“There is my favorite person.” He said softly. Jeremy buried his face into Michael’s neck, pecking it. When Michael gasped, Jeremy pressed another kiss to his neck. He sucked on the skin, knowing that there would be a nice purple mark there the next day. Michael’s hands moved again as this happened. When one of them found the zipper to his costume, he quickly undid the zipper, exposing his back. Jeremy shuddered as he felt the cool air his bare skin. The other boy ran his hands down his back, grazing the skin with his nails. 

"I want you, please." Jeremy whispered to him. The other boy hummed and pulled away from him. 

"Okay." He said. Jeremy instantly hopped up and pulled off the costume quickly. Michael, on the other hand, searched for anything to use as lube. Once he kicked off the clothes Michael was sitting on the toilet, with his shorts and briefs around his ankles. 

"Want me to prep you?" Michael asked him, making Jeremy laugh awkwardly.

"Please." Jeremy choked out. He walked over to the boy, who pulled him back onto his lap. Jeremy could feel his dick pressing against his stomach as Michael’s fingers circled his hole, not quite going in. 

“I would have thought you’d done this before.” Michael laughed. Jeremy pouted as he went back to kissing his neck. He bit down on his neck as Michael slipped his finger through the first ring of muscles, pausing when he felt Jeremy tense. 

“Shh, you are all right babe.” Michael whispered. Jeremy whined quietly, relaxing at the feeling of the boy rubbing his back.

“I love you.” Jeremy whispered. Michael pushed his finger through the second muscle before responding.

“I love you too.” He whispered, adding a second finger after the first. He stretched him out slowly, making Jeremy a moaning mess.

“Please, Mikey!” Jeremy moaned. When Michael pulled both fingers out Jeremy climbed off. He waited for Michael to hold his dick in place before sitting on it, taking it in one go. Michael grabbed his waist as he began to bounce up and down at a fast pace. 

“Feels good.” Michal gasped as Jeremy tightened around him, coming instantly. Jeremy could feel the other boy coming in him shortly after, making him feel weirdly full. 

"Mhh, as much as I love seeing you like this. Can you get off?" Michael asked, his voice strained. Jeremy nodded, pulling himself off the boy. As Michael situated himself, Jeremy looked around for his clothes. Once he found it, Jeremy pulled his costume back on. He looked over and watched Michael sliding onto the floor again. When he had it on, he figured that it was pointless to try to zip it back on. So he fell to his knees again and sat next to the boy.

“What are you doing over there?” Michael asked, sounding as though Jeremy was across the room. So he scooted closer and curled up with Michael, who was still breathing hard. 

"Does anyone have Mt. Dew Red?!" The sound of Rich screaming swept through the door. Jeremy glanced up at Michael, who had his eyes closed.

"We should go." He said. Jeremy nodded and stood up, holding a hand out to Michael. The tan boy took his hand and pulled himself up. The two smiled softly at each other, and Jeremy finally felt at ease. He could no longer hear the static or Japanese words in the back of his mind. He heard Michael talking about how he would track down some Mt. Dew Red when they got back to his house.

"Thank you." He whispered, smiling up at his best friend. Michael rolled his eyes and playfully shoved him. 

"Course, what would I do without my favorite furry?" He asked. Jeremy squawked and quickly denied everything, making Michael laugh louder. 

"Ready to face the crowd?" He asked. Jeremy nodded, opening the door of the bathroom. 

"With you by my side, always.


	32. The Rocky Horror Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> top/dom mike or rich (or both) with bottom/sub jake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: -anon

Jake smiled as he watched Jeremy and Michael talking near the door to the dressing room. Jeremy was still in his Frank'n'furter costume, though his makeup had long since been washed off. Michael was smiling, not looking anywhere but Jeremy's face. Though, Jake had a suspicion that Michael would be borrowing the costume later. Everyone else had left, as there was only one show on Halloween. Rich was sitting on the chair near the mirror, playing on his phone as the others talked. 

"Hey Jake, Jere and I are heading out." Michael called over to him. Jake gave them a thumbs up, not sure why he was being told. Jeremy grabbed his jacket and walked out, Michael following behind him shortly. 

"Hey Rich, you still here?" Jake joked. Rich looked up and nodded. The shorter boy looked around the room, as though he just realized they were alone. Once he got a decent layout of the room, he stood up and locked the dressing room door. 

"Rich what are you-" Rich cut him off with a kiss. The shorter boy pulled him down so he could easily reach his lips.

"You have no idea what this costume does to me."He moaned. Jake closed his eyes and let Rich guide him. The boy ended up pushing him up against the wall as he pulled at the golden shorts.

"These are too tight Jake, how on earth did you even put them on?" Rich groaned. Jake laughed as he tried to help him pull them down for him. Once they were off, Rich tossed them towards the hamper the actors had in the corner. Rich then kneeled to the floor and took him into his mouth. He sucked on the head first, before taking him in a couple inches at a time. Jake groaned, pulling Rich away by his hair.

"Don't want that, I want you to fuck me." Jake whined. Rich developed a feral grin on his face. 

"Really, Jacob William Dillinger wants to take it up the ass?" Rich laughed. Jake was about to deny it when Rich pulled him away from the wall, pushing him to the small couch they had in the center of the dressing room. Rich would ask about that at a later date. For now he was easily pushing Jake onto the couch, climbing on top of him as he did so. He captured Jake's lips a second later, moving his hand down to jerk the boy off. His teeth caught Jake's bottom lip, and he nibbled on it. Jake moaned quietly, not wanting to make enough noise that would bring Jeremy and Michael back into the room. 

"Wish we were at my house, you could make all the noises you need to." Rich mused, his hand pumping his dick. Jake whined as the idea sounded nice. Still, the dressing room of a rundown theater seemed like the perfect place for this. After all, Rich was nothing if he wasn't kinky. Jake bucked his hips as Rich moved his hands down to his ass. He hands spread his cheeks slightly, and a finger touches his hole. It felt weird, and he didn't understand why Rich pulled away.

"Do you have lotion?" Rich asked as he looked around the room.

"Second drawer on the mirror." Jake said, not fully understanding why Rich was asking about lotion.

"I want you to jerk yourself off while I find your lotion." Rich said. Jake listened, though he was annoyed Rich was not explaining himself. Still, jerking off in front of Rich felt thrilling to him. His hand slid up and down his cock as he watched the nude boy wandering the dressing room. He located the lotion quickly and climbed back on top of him. 

"You can stop now." Rich huffed. Jake sighed, his cock was spilling pre come down itself. Yet Rich didn't comment, instead, he covered his fingers with lotion and brought his hand down to his empty hole, coating it with the lotion before he pushed a finger in. At first, this felt odd, and he wondered why anyone would enjoy this. That is until Rich brushed against something, making his cock leak more precome within a second. 

"What was that?" Jake mused. Rich snorted, brushing against it again.

"That, my friend is your prostate. And I won't be touching it again until it is with my cock. Don't want you coming faster than Jeremy." Rich laughed. Jake rolled his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Rich pumping his hole with his finger. The boy added another, stretching out the muscle with ease. He wondered if Rich had done this before. He had to at least do it to himself if he was this skilled with fingering him. 

"Alright, I am going to enter your hole now." Rich warned. Jake nodded, not knowing what to expect. When Rich had his head in, Jake winced. The feeling wasn't all that great. However, after a few seconds it felt like the fingers had. It wasn't bad, infact he enjoyed it. Rich pushed himself into him more and more until he was hitting his prostate over and over again. Needless to say, he came quickly. Rich laughed, as he continued to pound into him, coming soon after. 

"I was right." He declared, pulling himself out. Jake made grabby hands to the boy. Rich rolled his eyes as he curled up with the boy. 

"Maybe I should do Rocky Horror more often." Jake laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, stay tuned in the series for another prompt book.


End file.
